More Than Meets the Eye
by l0velyfe
Summary: Post-final battle. Harry is laden with the guilt of those who perished for him. One who was thought to be dead survived. Can Harry trust his cracked heart in the hands of a man whom he once hated? /Warnings: Snarry, rated M for sexual content/  COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_After seeing the last Harry Potter movie (I will be in Post-Potter Depression for quite a while), I just had to write another for this series. Being almost the same age as Daniel, Emma and Rupert, I've grown up with them, and I'm definitely a Potter generation kid. I can't describe how I felt leaving that theatre after the midnight premiere. But, as Tom said on Conan (Drarry fans unite XD), the Harry Potter series will live on in the hearts of the fans who keep it alive._

_Anyway, this story will consist of quite a few chapters, I believe, all over 1,000 words to 3,000. You won't be disappointed. I know there are a lot of Snarry fanfictions out there after this last closing chapter of Harry Potter and I'd like to thank you for taking the time to read mine. In the first few chapters, this story follows the final battle of Hogwarts quite closely, and most characters who died in the series did die here, and so on. There are only a few differences._

_I don't own Harry Potter and I never will, but these characters will forever be in my heart._

**Individual chapter warnings – blood, violence, grief**

* * *

><p><em><strong>More Than Meets the Eye<strong>_

**Chapter One**

_Written by Illumination_

He understood now.

He understood the hatred. The fierceness with which he had insulted his father. He understood the pain. He _was _part of the pain. Or he had been. All those years… Whenever he'd looked into those brown eyes, he'd never known the conflicting affectionate and painful memories his existence had created. He hadn't known until it was far too late.

It was over. Voldemort was dead. Gone. Finally, it was over. But now that he was gone… What was left? He'd spent his entire life getting stronger, training, preparing for the final battle. Worrying about who would die for him. Trying to protect his friends. Destroying horcruxes. Now that everything he had worked for had paid off, and it was over… What now?

Those thoughts swirled in his head as he sat with Ron and Hermione. It was late now; the sun had long since set on the horizon. People were being treated for their wounds. So many untrained wizards and witches were helping the injured. There were too many for Madam Pomfrey her staff to handle. Luna was one of those assisting inside the infirmary. There were so many. He couldn't bear to stand by and hear their cries of pain, taste the smell of blood. Voldemort's words rang in his ears.

_You have allowed many to die, because you would not face me yourself… It is a great dishonor._

Warm arms wrapped around him. He raised his head to look into light eyes, turned gray by the moonlight. Hermione gazed at him silently, eyes saying more than words ever could. He offered her a small attempt at a smile. It was the best he could muster. He knew it didn't impress her. Touching her hand for a moment, he glanced at Ron. The redhead's face was slightly pale. He looked worn out. He stood, leaving his friends behind in favor of solitude.

It was over for everyone else. They would no longer have to live in fear. No more worry. No more deaths. Lord Voldemort was no more to them. But he would still live, in Harry's dreams. He would haunt every unconscious moment. His hands slipped into his pockets as he stepped over fallen stone. Hogwarts was in ruins. So many lives had been lost. So many families in tears.

The wind swept over the devastated landscape, ruffling his hair. A sense of emptiness washed over him. What would become of him now? He had Ginny… But would that last? Would she grow up, and find someone else, now that he wasn't the Great Harry Potter anymore? He lowered his head. Could he have prevented these deaths? Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Lavender, Colin… Snape. Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he gazed over the stone to the trees below. _Snape._

Was it wrong that he felt some sort of despise toward his father? He had been so heartless, so cruel towards Snape. He tried to imagine if Draco had taken Ginny from him… It would've hurt. But it wasn't the same. He hadn't known Ginny since they were little. He hadn't loved her for so long. He couldn't fathom the pain that the man had felt. And he felt so guilty now. All those times he and Snape clashed heads, he hadn't understood. And he never would, completely. It was too late now. There was no apologizing. No amends that he could make.

_He didn't have to die. I could have intervened… _

Bitter tears stung his eyes. It was too late. The bravest man he'd ever met was dead. He had let him die. He'd protected him his entire life… Devoted his life to shielding him, and Harry had never realized it. He wiped the tear trickling down his cheek with a quick motion of his hand.

"Harry!"

The brunette turned his head, blinking away the tears quickly. Long white-blonde hair. Even in his blurred vision, he could tell who it was. "Luna," he murmured, turning his body as well.

She stopped a few feet away from him, speckles of blood on her shirt from the patients she'd been taking care of. "There's something you should see. Come on."

* * *

><p>The hospital wing was much less crowded. Students who were healed were being sent back to their homes. Parents were alerted of the occurrences. Only the ones in critical condition remained on the beds. Most of them were familiar faces. Madam Pomfrey stood beside a bed that held a pale Lavender Brown. Her fingers pressed to the girl's wrist. Two young girls stood by the bed, both near tears. Madam Pomfrey shook her head, eyes resting on the girls.<p>

"This way," Luna said, breaking Harry from his trance. She took his hand, leading him through the beds and people. Most of them met his eyes. Some offered smiles. Others were too devastated to do anything but look at the Boy Who Lived with both anguish and respect. For them, it was over.

Harry blinked a few times, realizing they'd come to a stop before a large oak door. Kingsley stood beside it, hands folded behind his back. He didn't look to have been injured at all during the fight. One look at the duo, and he nodded, stepping to the side. He swiped his hand over the knob, and a click could be heard. Luna pushed the door open, and let Harry inside. What could be so important that it had to be guarded by a remaining member of the Order?

There were a few candles, hovering around the small room. The light was dim, but the brunette could make out a table, a large bed, and another woman kneeling beside the bed. Hermione stood just inside the doorway, looking downwards. Ron was nowhere to be seen.

Harry felt something behind him, and jumped, startled, when he realized Madam Pomfrey had followed them into the room. Scooting past them, she spoke quietly. "I've got him now. Be a dear and go change Horace's wraps, would you?" The nurse nodded curtly and hurried out of the room. Something similar to relief stirred in Harry at the mention of Professor Slughorn. He had survived.

"H-How is he?" Hermione's soft voice shook in the nearly silent room. Madam Pomfrey raised her eyes, gaze moving between the two of them.

"… It's hard to tell now, if he'll be alright. The best we can do is wait," she murmured.

Impatiently, Harry stepped in front of Hermione to see who they were talking about. Who was lying in the bed? As he stepped closer, his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

His breath caught in his throat.


	2. Chapter 2

_So, you probably all know who's in the room. But I don't mention their name until the end of this chapter. _

_There won't be any sexual content in this story for a few chapters, so that warning won't be in effect for a while. Most of this chapter is Harry reflecting on a certain relationship in the past. I'm sorry it's so short, they'll get longer as the plot thickens, I promise!_

**Individual chapter warnings – blood**

* * *

><p><em><strong>More Than Meets the Eye<strong>_

**Chapter Two**

_Written by Illumination_

He looked so fragile. So vulnerable. For the first time in his life, Harry thought the man before him actually looked the age he was.

His raven hair had grown long. It framed his face, falling on the burgundy pillow propped beneath his head. The equally claret blanket halted just below his hands folded neatly over his chest, fingers intertwined. His neck and the left side of his torso were swabbed in bandages. Harry could see blood seeping through the wraps. His skin was so pale, contrasting harshly with the dark sheets and his even darker hair. Altogether, Harry thought he looked dead… But, Hermione and Madam Pomfrey were talking about him… He _was _alive, wasn't he? He had to be…

Aquamarine eyes rose to Hermione. She must have seen something within his gaze, because her expression softened, and she took his shoulders. He realized he had been holding his breath, and let it out in a whoosh. Hermione smiled grimly. "Harry, do you remember where you went directly after… After what happened… To Professor Snape, in the boathouse?"

Harry stared at her, eyes blank for a moment, before he cleared his mind enough for an answer. "I… I went to Dumbledore's office, to the Pensieve," he murmured, struggling to recall. So much had happened in the past twenty-four hours.

"Yes," Hermione nodded encouragingly. "You were in there for quite a while. You… When you left, Ron and I… Well, we went back to the boathouse. Ron kept saying it was a foolish idea… I mean, I guess V-… Voldemort could have attacked us while we were there. But I used my Dittany on him. It sort of healed the wounds… He was conscious. I gave him a blood replenishing potion, and we brought him back here as fast as we could."

"The snake's venom has something in it that doesn't allow the wounds to seal," Madam Pomfrey chimed in. Harry turned his head slowly to gaze at her. "That has been our struggle. He has lost quite a large amount of blood. We've been brewing blood replenishing potions every hour."

"But wasn't he dead when we left…?" Harry murmured, confused. He'd seen the light leave his eyes and his head fall to the side. He could distinctly remember that feeling of despair. Hermione shook her head, shifting her weight to her other foot.

"I thought so too… But he still had a pulse… Barely."

It was quiet for a moment. Madam Pomfrey stood up, moving over to the two teens. She wiped her hands on her apron, regarding them with a sad, worn out expression. "We can hope that his wounds find a way to close themselves. For now, it is best to let him rest and recover." Hermione nodded, turning to leave with the woman. She looked over her shoulder. "… Harry?"

"I'd like to stay with him for a few minutes. If that's okay."

Hermione paused. Harry thought he saw something flicker across her face, but it was gone before he could pinpoint it. She nodded. "Alright, if that's what you want." She departed with Madam Pomfrey, leaving the boy alone with the motionless figure in the bed.

Harry stood for a long moment, unseeingly. It was hard to breathe. Eventually, he stumbled to the bed, sitting on the edge near the man's knees. Silent sobs wracked his body. After all the years he had loathed Snape, all the times the man had made his life miserable, all the detention hours he'd spent because of him, all the insults, all the scorn between them, the harassing… None of it mattered now. Harry knew… Snape had always been trying to save him. Because of his mother, Harry had survived. And he was all that was left of his mother. He was the only thing left for Snape. He had looked into Snape's eyes as he was dying, knowing that the man before him had seen his mother's eyes, not his own.

He had been wrong about him, all these years.

Harry looked over his shoulder at the still body lying on the bed. Was he in pain? Could he tell Harry was there with him? How many people had ever survived an attack by Voldemort, as well as a couple of bites from Nagini? Harry shook his head. Why did he care so strongly for Snape now? Was it sympathy? Was it because he knew the truth? Maybe, somewhere deep down, he'd always known that Snape was fighting for him. The man had been greatly conflicted between Harry's drastically similar appearance to his father's, and the fact that he was Lily's son. Snape had wanted to protect him, yet hate him at the same time, because he resembled James so much. Perhaps Harry cared so much now because he felt Snape's pain. He could relate. He felt guilty.

The man he'd thought to be dead was alive. He had survived. Harry's only memory of his parents that was left. The last person alive who had spoken to them. He was petrified. But was there more to it? Turning around, he hesitated before leaning over the man. His face remained peaceful. Was he sleeping, or in a coma of sorts? His gaze drifted over the bandages. They were soaked with blood. Madam Pomfrey would probably return soon to change them. Harry's eyes wandered up, gazing at his face for a moment. He attempted to organize his thoughts and words. But when he finally tried to speak, his voice cracked. He continued to whisper anyway.

"Prof-… Snape-…" He swallowed. "… Severus. You… You can't die now. You made it this far. You can't let go now." The boy felt a trickle down his cheek, and hastily wiped it away with his wrist. "Can you hear me? Don't die. Keep fighting. For yourself. For me. For… My mother."

Harry could've sworn he saw the man's eyelids flutter.


	3. Chapter 3

_Longer chapter! I'm quite happy with this. I listened to Lily's Theme from the very last movie soundtrack whilst writing this, and I believe it helped capture the deranged serenity of this situation. I hope you enjoy it, the Snarry content begins here._

**Warnings – traumatic scenes, mention of character death, sentimental moments (if you could call that a warning XD)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>More Than Meets the Eye<strong>_

**Chapter Three**

_Written by Illumination_

Harry was dreaming again. Granted, this wasn't one of those dreams that Voldemort haunted. He didn't see his parents. He wasn't reliving the final battle. He wasn't with Fred, or Lupin, or Sirius, or anyone he'd lost in the battle. There was rain. A steady mist of rain, tapping on a window. The rolling of thunder in the distance. His scar ached, but cool fingertips brushed across his forehead and soothed the pain. There were words… He couldn't make them out. Someone was speaking to him, but their voice was swept away by the mist.

More lightning. Like the shape of his scar. Thunder rumbled. The voice came again. Clearer. Rain pitter-pattered. More audible.

"Potter."

His name. He tried to figure out who was speaking to him. The voice was oh so familiar.

"… Potter…"

The rain thickened. It was pouring, all around him. Yet he wasn't getting drenched. Not even a drop of wetness on his skin. He looked around wildly for the source of the voice.

"Potter!"

The boy awoke, raising his head from the pillow his crossed arms made. He raised his head drowsily, blinking away the sleep…

And looked directly into chocolate eyes.

…

The feeling was overwhelming. Finally looking into those eyes again, when the last time he'd seen those dark brown depths, he'd thought the man was dying. For a few moments, all he could was stare. The man simply gazed back, unmoving. Harry thought he saw some sort of emotion flicker behind those eyes. Finally, he found the voice to speak.

"Y-… You're alive…"

"Obviously." He opened his mouth to say more, but Harry was upon him, one arm slid under his neck and the other around his shoulder carefully, embracing him. A shuddering breath escaped the boy as he buried his face in the pillow beside the man's head. He smelt of blood. But he was _alive. _

"Potter, what are you-…"

Snape's voice trailed off. He needn't ask. A soft sob escaped Harry's lips.

It was mutual. There was no shame. No disgrace in vulnerability at this point. With his good arm, Snape returned the embrace, hand resting on the small of the boy's back. This was what he'd been working for all along. If Harry was still alive, then Voldemort was dead. He'd done his duty.

"Why are you crying, boy?" He voice was softer; quieter, than usual.

The silence was deafening in their ears. Only when Harry took another trembling breath, could he speak.

"You're… All I had left. Of my parents… I…" He couldn't force anymore out. He cringed. Snape's fingers curled, blunt nails dragging along the fabric of the boy's shirt, before he relaxed them and patted Harry's back gently.

"It's… Quite alright. I'm alright," the man murmured. His voice, soft as velvet, was soothing. "Potter, have you slept since I have been out of commission?" Slowly, Harry pulled away, sitting on the edge of the bed, and shook his head. "And how much did you go through? Defeating the Dark Lord wasn't exhausting enough?" Although weak, his voice still held a tone of authority. "Get some sleep, you daft boy."

Light blue eyes glanced up at the man, and then Harry nodded. "I'll… Go fetch Madam Pomfrey, and tell her you're awake." Standing, he moved to the door.

"Potter."

Harry hesitated, then turned around, lingering near the door. He gazed at the man on the bed.

"… Will your stubbornness last into eternity?"

A smile tugged at the corners of the boy's lips.

"Always."

* * *

><p>Always.<p>

Such a small word that meant much more than most could handle. And to Severus, it meant the world.

Always was eternal. He had always loved Lily. And he always would. From the moment he came across her in that field, to the many days they spent together, to the hours he'd accumulated telling her she wasn't weird, or strange like her nasty sister claimed. To the first day at Hogwarts, when they'd been sorted into different houses, to the years when she'd fallen in love with Potter. To the hours he'd spent trying to figure out how to make her come back to him, to the years he'd spent loathing that git. To the night he'd come across the dead bodies of them both, and to the very moment he'd held her in his arms, shedding tears that needn't been shed. She would always be his. To him, always meant everything.

He had vowed to always protect Harry, no matter how much he looked like his father. No matter how much he reminded him of the man who'd ruined his heart. He was all that was left of Lily… Besides the memories. Harry was the only tangible object left. The only thing that kept him sane, at times. Those eyes gave him reason to move on. But he would never leave Lily. She held a place in his heart, always.

Without always, words like _never_, and _perhaps_ and _sometimes_ would rule the world. Without always, there was nothing.

* * *

><p>"Harry?"<p>

"Hey mate, wake up."

Silvery-blue eyes opened slowly to gaze up at two blurry figures. Instinctively, he reached to the table next to the bed and slipped his glasses onto the bridge of his nose. Ron and Hermione stood together, beside his bed. Their hands were clasped together tightly.

"Harry… It's Ginny."

"We found her."

* * *

><p>Everything was surreal, yet all too tranquil. Wind carried leaves and ashes on its breeze, seeming to whisper unheard words. The fallen debris everywhere made the grounds like a maze to maneuver. It was cold. Goosebumps surfaced on his skin where thin hairs stood on end. The air smelt of ash.<p>

Hermione had stopped, and he approached her side slowly. Something pale. Something ginger.

Harry lost all senses. For a sheer moment of panic, he could barely see. Stumbling over fallen stone, he collapsed beside her motionless body. Blue eyes had been closed. A curse had been dealt; her body was flawless, just as she had lived. Fists clenched. He slumped over her body, forehead resting on hers. Droplets fell onto her cheeks. She was crying with him.

"No… No, no, no… No…" The only word in existence. Disbelief; the only emotion remaining. "No…! Ginny…" Words choked out.

"Harry…" Hermione's hand was on his shoulder, trying to coax him away from the girl's dead body. He could hear Ron's soft sobs behind him. A crowd was gathering. Mrs. Weasley fell to her knees on the other side of her daughter. Hermione tugged harder on his arm. "Harry, please…"

"No!" He yanked his arm away from her, falling back over Ginny. Sobs wracked his body. He heard the whispers. The others expressing their grief. But he couldn't leave her. He couldn't.

The crowd parted like the Red Sea for a new figure. Shouldering his way through the people, Snape approached Harry. One arm in a sling, a bandaged neck and torso, and yet he stooped down to the boy and took his bicep with his good arm. And pulled.

"Potter, come on." Another heave away. "Potter!"

"NO…!"

"Harry, come."

Using force, the man pulled the other up, holding him against his body for a moment. Harry tugged at the arm that held him, trying desperately to escape. Snape only tightened his grip, keeping Harry's back against his chest. His mouth was somewhere near the boy's ear.

"There's nothing you can do for her now. Listen to me. Give her family time to grieve." The boy's struggles began to cease. Weakly, he pushed at the forearm wrapped around his abdomen. "Breathe, Potter." Sucking in a breath, Harry felt the arm loosen. Fingers wrapped around his wrist and pulled him away from the scene. The last glimpse he got was of Ron crying over his baby sister.

* * *

><p>"Potter. Potter, look at me."<p>

Harry struggled to focus on the face in front of his. Had he blacked out? He knew Snape had pulled him back into the castle and into his office. But he couldn't recall any of it. His mind had opted out, due to the overload of emotion. There were strong hands on his shoulders, keeping him steady. Slowly but surely, he managed to concentrate on the chocolate eyes gazing into his.

Gently, the man pushed him down to sit on the chair behind his desk. "Stay there." Turning, he produced a cup from a cupboard. With a muttered "Aguamenti," the cup filled with water. Snape turned back to the boy, lifting the cup to his lips. "Drink."

With slightly trembling hands, he guided the cup to his mouth, taking a sip. Snape's hand never left the glass; he steadied it, and took it away when Harry could drink no more. "Come." Once again, long fingers gripped his wrist and led him away from the chair and up the stairs.

Within another door was a bed and bath, joined together and separated by a short wall. The Professor stopped beside the bed, and then turned to the boy.

Harry flinched slightly when he felt skin on his. A thumb brushed away a tear that had trickled down his cheek. Daring to look up, Harry met Snape's eyes.

There was something hidden in those brown depths. His voice was soft.

"Heartbreak is something only time will heal, Potter. Allow those close to you to help you until you can stand on your own." His hand fell, and his eyes became attentive once more.

"Now get some sleep, boy. You need rest."

"You'll stay?"

"… Pardon?" Snape turned back to look at the boy. He'd sat down on the Professor's bed.

"You'll stay here, while I sleep?"

Severus paused, examining the boy, and then turned his body to face him as well. Adjusting his cuffs, he sat down slowly in the plush chair by the bookcase.

"… To repay you for remaining by my side?" He folded his hands into his lap.

"As you wish, Potter."


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four… This is going so fast! I'm excited about this one. I've got some inspiration, so I've picked this back up rather quickly! I haven't much else to say, except enjoy! _

_Oh, P.S. … Hedwig is alive in this series. I suppose she never died in The Deathly Hallows part 1._

_I don't own HP or any of its characters. Those belong to the glorious J.K. Rowling._

**Warnings – depressing scenes**

* * *

><p><em><strong>More Than Meets the Eye<strong>_

**Chapter Four**

_Written by Illumination_

Emerging from unconsciousness, the first sense put to use was scent. The softness beneath him – blankets, he assumed, and this brought forth the second sense; touch – smelt different. They were not his own; he wouldn't have noticed the scent had they been his. They were plusher than the sheets provided for students. A slight musk lingered on the blanket, reminding him of vanilla. It filled his nose, soothing him, and for the moment, he didn't feel the need to worry about where he was. Concentrating on the essence, he turned his head further into the softness.

Finally, after what could've been minutes or hours, he gathered the will to open his eyes. Everything was blurry. Where had his glasses gone? He didn't remember taking them off. Everything was quiet; he didn't hear nor see any movement. Sitting up cautiously, he located a blurry table beside the bed. He moved over to it, and after feeling around with an outstretched arm, he found his glasses. Fixing them upon the bridge of his nose, he looked around.

Ah, he remembered now. He was in Professor Snape's loft above his office. It felt strange to call him a Professor now… He really wasn't anymore. Harry studied the contents of the room; a tall bookcase, a wooden desk, a large oak dresser. Ginny. He remembered her lifeless body, lying on the rubble. Her skin, even more porcelain than before. He winced. Why hadn't he been there to protect her?

Eyes sweeping the room again, they halted and widened suddenly. Snape was still in the room. He'd blended so well into the dark room, Harry hadn't even seen him. He was seemingly asleep; head tilted to the side slightly, eyes closed. He'd stayed, like he said he would.

Moving the blankets from his body, Harry swung his legs over the side of the bed. Feet touching down on the ground, he watched as Snape moved a bit in his sleep. Harry shifted his gaze to a piece of parchment and a customized quill on the table beside the bed. There were a few words scribbled on it in the man's handwriting. Harry squinted, attempting to make them out.

"Did you sleep well, Potter?"

Startled, Harry jumped slightly, turning his gaze to the chair. Dark brown eyes were fixed on him sleepily. The boy nodded, hands gripped the edge of the mattress. "Yeah. I… Needed that, I think."

"Of course you needed it. After everything your body has been through, surely you were near collapsing." Snape's hand came to rest on the arm of the chair as he examined Harry.

"Professor-"

"I'm not a professor anymore, Potter."

Harry was silent for a moment before he murmured, "… Sir. What do we do now…?"

The black-haired man was silent for a long moment, eyes seeming to become distant. There was a sense of sadness in his expression. "You, Potter, you have your whole life ahead of you now. You can continue on to become an Auror, or whatever it is you'd like to do."

"And what about you, sir."

Snape's eyes rose back to Harry's. "… I will find something to do with what I have left. Now that my duty has been fulfilled, I must find something else to occupy my time."

Harry lowered his gaze, fully aware of the 'duty' Snape was talking about. A few days ago, he wouldn't have understood. But now, he knew that Snape was referring to protecting him. "… It's just… You see, after devoting my whole life to defeating him, I… I don't know what to do now."

"Yes, it must be so difficult to realize that the Dark Lord is finally gone," Snape murmured. Harry's nose wrinkled at the hostile tone the other man's voice held. Perhaps things had changed between them, but their relationship would quite possibly always be bitter.

"… I'm not going back to the Dursley's."

"I wouldn't expect you to."

Harry stood, ignoring the small amount of dizziness that plagued his body. "I should go find Ron and make sure he's okay."

Dark eyes lingered on him for a long moment, and then Snape nodded curtly. "Give him and Miss Granger my regards."

* * *

><p>The infirmary was much emptier than before. People were heading back to their homes. Returning to their normal lives. Some were helping to repair the castle. Harry spotted Hermione standing by the doorway and moved up next to her. She turned to look at him.<p>

"How's Ron."

"He's… Alright, I mean…" She looked down. "Mrs. Weasley is taking everyone back to the Burrow. Mr. Weasley's staying here, to help fix the castle, I suppose…"

"Are you going with them?"

The girl gazed at him for a moment, and then nodded. "Mrs. Weasley's invited me back. I mean, now that Ron and I are…" Her voice trailed off, and she took his hand. "You'll come with us, won't you?"

Harry looked out into the infirmary, taking in everything. The still injured. The blood. The people hurrying around, trying to help. What was there left for him?

"… Yeah, I'll come with you."

Saying goodbye to everyone was tantalizing. Harry knew he'd see them all again, at some point. But it was still hard to say goodbye. Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Cho, Hagrid, McGonagall, Kingsley, Collin… He'd miss them all dearly. McGonagall had informed him that she would be the new Headmistress. He knew she would get Hogwarts back on track.

He couldn't find Snape. No one knew where he'd gone. Ron found him before he'd checked everywhere. "We gotta go, mate." Reluctantly, Harry had given up his search, and went with his friend out to the grounds. Hermione, George, Bill, Fleur, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were loading things into a new flying car they'd acquired. Harry followed Ron down the stairs. The group looked strangely small. Incomplete. Harry fought back tears as he approached the car. Inside, it was extravagant, and much larger than it looked from the outside. But no one appreciated the luxury. Harry raised a hand to press his hand against the cool window as Hogwarts faded from view.

* * *

><p>"Harry, wake up."<p>

"Wake up, mate."

Blinking sleep from his vision, Harry sat up and fumbled for his glasses. He'd been dreaming again. Ron and Hermione stood by his bedside.

"Mum says breakfast is ready," Ron murmured. Harry nodded, and the two treaded down the stairs, seeming to know something Harry didn't.

Surprisingly, his dreams weren't of death. Voldemort didn't haunt him every night. He didn't dread closing his eyes; there was nothing to fear within those dreams. They weren't nightmares. Harry didn't wake up panting, skin sheened with sweat, fright constricting his chest. Instead, he woke up saddened, and bewildered. In the beginning, he'd been much more confused as to why a certain man was lingering in his dreams. But after four long months, he'd gotten used to it. Now, he only wondered why this was happening to him.

Pulling some pants on and a shirt over his head, he headed downstairs to find every inch of the long dining table's surface covered with food. And although he was hungry, none of it looked exceptionally delicious. Offering a small smile to Bill, he took a muffin and murmured a few words to Mrs. Weasley.

"Thanks for the breakfast, Mrs. Weasley."

She looked at him, smile falling for a moment, and then nodded. Her smile soon resumed, and he moved out of the dining room. Everyone here seemed to understand that he needed more time to himself nowadays. He took a bite of the muffin and trudged upstairs. The muffin settled on the desk in his room, he rummaged through his bag for a quill. Luckily Hermione had a rather large stash of parchment paper. He figured she wouldn't miss just one. Placing it on the wooden desk before him, he dipped the quill in the curved, black inkwell…

And stared at the paper.

A few minutes passed. Soon it had been an hour. The ink had dripped from the point of the quill onto the paper, creating little dots in the center. Crumpling the paper up, Harry set the quill back in the receptacle. He smoothed out another piece of parchment. It was late afternoon now, the sun hidden by clouds. Sitting back in his chair, Harry closed his eyes for a moment.

And he was there. All around him. His face, his voice, his touch. Comforting him. Soothing him. As if he'd never left.

Harry awoke gently, staring up at the ceiling. The sun was below the horizon now. How long he had slept, he didn't know. But he knew what to write now. He reached for the quill, swirling it in the ink, and put it to paper. The words flowed out. Faster than he'd expected. Before he knew it, the paper was filled with his handwriting. Hastily signing the bottom, he folded it carefully, as not to smear it, and tucked it into an envelope. Writing two words and two words only on the front, he sealed it.

"Hedwig," he murmured, pushing the shutters open. The snowy owl fluttered to the windowsill, tilting her head at him. As if she'd known he would need her. He held out the envelope, and she took it in her small beak. "Spinner's End," he murmured. A grin spread across his face as she spread her wings and took flight.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Severus Snape,<em>

_I don't really find it appropriate to call you a Professor anymore. Like you said yourself, you're not one._

_It's been awhile, hasn't it? I guess… I wanted to write you, because I never got to say goodbye before I left with the Weasleys. I hope this letter reaches you, because I'm not quite sure where you're living now. I have a feeling, though, if you are still in Spinner's End, then Hedwig will find you._

_I've been staying at the Burrow ever since we left the castle. I put in an application to become an Auror. They're looking over it, and they've been debating for almost a month now. I guess they don't want to accept me because I didn't finish all seven years at Hogwarts. I'm not sure what I'm going to do if they reject it. Probably take up a job at the Ministry. Mr. Weasley has connections._

_I've been thinking a lot. About everyone we lost. About all my friends that fought for me. About you. I just wanted to thank you for everything you did for me over those six years. And I wanted to apologize for not appreciating it in the moments. I guess no one's perfect._

_Harry_

_P.S. … Hedwig knows the way to the Burrow by heart. If you feed her celery, she'll stick around._


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm quite enjoying writing this, and I can't wait to see where it goes. I may skip quite a few months, just illustrating the time with letters between the two, after this chapter._

_Anyway, enjoy! I'm so glad that this story has some lovely, loyal fans._

**Warnings – depressing themes**

* * *

><p><em><strong>More Than Meets the Eye<strong>_

**Chapter Five**

_Written by Illumination_

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Harry… Happy birthday to you!"

The brunette smiled at the crowd gathered around the dining room table. All the Weasleys – even Charlie had come from Romania – were there, as well as Neville, Luna, Seamus, Hermione (of course), Hagrid, McGonagall, Aberforth and Kingsley. Butterbeers were passed all around. George put one into Harry's hand. Harry hadn't seen him smile like this in weeks. "Go ahead 'Arry, open your presents!"

Three scarves, two sweaters, one new broom, two quills, four caps, one pair of shoes and dozens of hugs later, Harry wandered around as the party died down. Hagrid appeared next to him, and slapped him so hard on the back with a giant hand he nearly spilt his butterbeer everywhere.

"Seems like just yesterday I was barging into the whereabouts'a little eleven-year-old 'Arry Potter. Now you're the big one-eight."

Harry smiled up at Hagrid wordlessly. He hadn't been saying much all afternoon, actually. The party was nice, and seeing everyone again was great. But there was one thing on his mind that was pestering him.

"You're legal now." Hermione smiled. She was sitting with Ron on one of the couches, leaning against his shoulder. "In the muggle world, anyway."

"I don't feel any different," Harry smirked at them.

"A'course you don't!" Hagrid beamed. "You've grown into a fine, young man, 'Arry. Your mum an' dad would be proud."

* * *

><p>Fleur and Hermione were gathering plates with charms. Ron, George and Charlie were playing some sort of game involving fire that Seamus had brought. Mrs. Weasley was holding onto her husband's arm as they spoke with McGonagall and Kingsley. The main event was over. Harry figured he wouldn't be missed, and slipped in through the door and upstairs.<p>

His room was dark, and cold. He looked to the windowsill immediately, and a smile spread across his face. Hedwig stood, perched on the wood with a letter in her beak. Rushing over to her, Harry took the piece of folded parchment. It was tied with a dark green ribbon. Carefully, Harry untied the ribbon and unfolded the paper. But before he could lay eyes on the words, the sound of wings flapping startled him.

Another owl settled next to Hedwig. This one was rather large, and an assortment of brown shades. A small parcel was attached to one of its legs. Reaching out to untie it from its leg, Harry set it down on the sill, picking up the letter again. He assumed it was meant to be read before the present was to be opened. The russet owl spread its wings, disappearing up into the clouds. Harry smoothed the creases out of the parchment and sat down, holding it up to read.

**Dear Harry Potter,**

**I suppose, if you are not comfortable with calling me by my first name, then you may call me "sir", or simply Snape. Since you are no longer my student and I am not your teacher, I see no reason to address each other by last names only.**

**Your bird did find me, after some time though, I believe. Why, she is sitting before me, eating a piece of celery I gave her.**

**Your apology is not required. I realize you had no reason to appreciate my presence whilst at Hogwarts. I do wish to admit, during your first year or two, I was not fond of you either. But in the past few years, I suppose I had grown to feel some sort of protectiveness towards you.**

**It is quite nice to hear from you, Harry.**

**As I write this letter, it has come to my attention that your birthday is in a few days' time. You will be eighteen, correct? Since I cannot go purchase something (your bird would most likely depart), something from my private storages will have to suffice. I have attached it to the brown owl's leg in hopes that he will follow your Hedwig back to the Burrow.**

**I am quite out of writing space now. I do hope this reaches you before your birthday. And, I would also like to mention, that the Ministry would be rather lucky to have you as an Auror. But then again, those whom were employed there were never very bright.**

**Severus Snape**

**P.S. Your gift, when used properly, will lead you to anything and everything you desire. All you need do is ask.**

Eyes shut tight as he was carried to a state of euphoria. He had gotten the letter. He had written back. He was alright.

Setting the letter on the desk, he picked up the box. It was small, and square, and the colour of midnight. Taking the top off, Harry discovered a bracelet of sorts inside. It was a dark chocolate, leather texture. About one fourth of an inch wide. He took it from the box and slipped it onto his wrist. Something about it felt… Different. He folded the letter once again, striding across the room and tucking it into the zippered side of his trunk.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Snape,<em>

_Thank you for the gift, sir. I've yet to try it out, but Hermione's heard of bracelets with certain charms on them, and she thinks she knows what it does._

_I knew you wouldn't accept my apology, but honestly, I didn't know what else to say. I know it's not my fault, what my father did to you, but I can't help feeling guilty. Can I… Ask you something, sir? Does it bother you, to look at me, because I look like him? I feel like that might be part of the reason why you didn't favor me in school._

_It's been hard here, but it's been getting better. We had Ginny and Fred's funeral together, about a month ago. Lupin and Tonks a week afterwards. Hermione's been helping Ron through everything. Sometimes I feel like a third wheel here._

_Thank you, for saying that, sir. I've always wanted to be an Auror, since I learned what they were in my second year. I never really looked into anything else. And without Ginny, I guess… I guess it's all I have left for my future._

_Now that Hedwig knows where you are, exactly, it shouldn't take as long._

_Harry_


	6. Chapter 6

_So, as mentioned before, this chapter narrates the next few months through letters written back and forth between them. Take notice of the difference in how they address each other and how they word things as time moves on._

_Of course, in my word document, I've chosen a certain font for both Severus and Harry that look similar to their handwriting, but doesn't support different fonts. [sweatdrop] So, to substitute, Snape will be bold and Harry italicized._

**Warnings – none**

* * *

><p><em><strong>More Than Meets the Eye<strong>_

**Chapter Six**

_Written by Illumination_

**Dear Harry Potter,**

**I assumed Miss Granger would know the function of the wristband. She truly is the brightest witch of your generation… She blatantly reminds me of your mother.**

**In all honesty, the answer to your question would be yes. The very first moment I saw you in the Great Hall, sitting at the Gryffindor table… I saw your mother in your eyes. It had been so long since I'd seen those eyes, yet they gazed at me with abhor for most of that year and the following ones as well. For quite a while, every time I set eyes on you, it was bittersweet. That gaze, yet the painful reminder of your father in every other feature upon you.**

**You are more kind than your father, though. That, you inherited from your mother.**

**If you do ever feel out of place there… I know of some apartments here in Spinner's End that are quite inexpensive. If you ever feel the need, that is.**

**You have said that twice to me, now. I will reply with the same answer I gave you before, in my office. You have your whole life ahead of you, Harry. Don't waste it worrying about what will come next. Every young mind wonders what is in store for them, but don't let it become a burden. Enjoy the mystery.**

**Hedwig waited on my windowsill whilst I was away.**

**Severus Snape**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Snape,<em>

_Your gift is marvelous! It leads you to whatever you wish for, yes? Ron misplaced his wand, and we searched for an hour before I spoke aloud, unknowingly, that I needed to find Ron's wand. There was a little pull, and it led me straight to it. He'd left it in one of his jean's pockets. Typical._

_Again, I feel the need to apologize, but… I know, it's not necessary. Everyone always told me I had my mother's eyes. If I had known… I wouldn't have been so rude around you._

_Really? I mean, I know I can't live at the Burrow my whole life, but I haven't really thought about moving out yet. I do have some money left over, but I don't know if I want to go back to Gringotts to get it. Maybe if I start working at the Ministry I can save up for an apartment._

_… I miss you._

_Harry_

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Harry,<strong>

**I'm not surprised Weasley did such a thing… Yes, the band will direct you to anything you speak aloud, and sometimes even if you think hard enough. The only exception is if you ask for those who have passed on. I have found that the charm will lead you to the nearest photograph or artifact of that person.**

**I think it was better that you did not know. I made the mistake of distancing myself from your mother, and it was quite hard to go against my instinct and do that again with you. By staying far away from you, I was able to protect you from the Dark Lord without any suspicions being raised.**

**The apartments are expensive for someone with no means of income, like yourself, I suppose… Just so you know… You are welcome at my residence anytime. I simply want the offer to be open, in case the situation arises where you need somewhere else to stay.**

**I miss you too. Strangely enough, I wouldn't mind your visiting.**

**Severus**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Severus,<em>

_The Ministry declined my application. Mr. Weasley said they were afraid of me. They didn't want me to take over the Ministry, or something along those lines… He said I could try again in a few months. I don't know what I'll do until then._

_Ron popped the question to Hermione. It was so unexpected. Their engagement party is two weeks from this Friday. I suppose after they get married, they'll be moving out of the Burrow and to their own place. I can't stay after they've gone; I'll feel like I've outstayed my welcome. So… Maybe I could take you up on that offer…? Not quite yet, but in a few months, perhaps? Just until I save up enough money to find somewhere of my own._

_It's been sunny here. Ridiculously hot. Ron and George dug this giant hole in the ground out back and conjured up water for a big pool. I slept on a raft on the water last night. There are a lot of stars out here._

_Harry_

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Harry,<strong>

**Indeed, they are afraid of you. Cornelius has been afraid of you ever since you grew old enough to know about magic. There are ways around the Ministry. I can assist you when you send in another application. In fact, I will set up a meeting with one of the head Aurors there, and we will go visit him.**

**They have finally sealed their relationship? It was quite obvious when they attended Hogwarts together. Perhaps if I attended this engagement event, you could return to Spinner's End with me. Of course, I would understand if I wasn't welcome. And, nonsense, you will stay as long as you need to.**

**It has been rather warm here too. I find myself longing for winter. I prefer the cold over hot temperatures.**

**The view of stars will be a loss, if you do come to reside here. There are not many visible in the midst of Cokeworth.**

**Severus**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Severus,<em>

_You don't have to do that for me… But I would appreciate it._

_No, no, of course you'd be welcome… Things are different now. Ron knows I've been writing you. He knows what you did all those years; I told him… Well, I didn't tell him everything. Not about my mum and you. That, I will keep between us, unless you would want otherwise. I suppose it will be a formal event, and I know the people coming are mostly related to the Weasleys. You and I may be the only outsiders._

_This may sound weird, but, I'm looking forward to staying with you. Ron says I've… Changed, since the war. I don't know if he means for the better or the worse. I guess I'm less talkative than I was before. There just aren't that many people left in my life anymore. Ron and Hermione are all I've got left. And you… I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'd like to get to know you… **Really** get to know you, like I never did during Hogwarts. You were certainly the bravest man I've ever known… If the Sorting Hat had been able to see into the future, I think it would have sorted you into Gryffindor with my mum and dad._

_I guess, with Ron and Hermione getting together and starting a family, I'll be all alone. It kind of frightens me, because love is what I always had that Voldemort would never experience. Without that, I'm not sure what to do._

_Somehow, I think I'll be able to manage without the stars._

_Harry_

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Harry,<strong>

**You will never be alone. Not while I'm still living.**

**See you in four days.**

**Severus**


	7. Chapter 7

_And so it all begins in this chapter. The start of Harry's new life. This is a bittersweet chapter, and I had a bit of trouble writing Harry and Severus's reunion, but hopefully it turned out alright! Thanks so much for reading! I'll update asap!_

**Warnings – mention of alcohol (XD)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>More Than Meets the Eye<strong>_

**Chapter Seven**

_Written by Illumination_

"Harry time to wa–…"

Hermione cut her sentence short as she stood in the doorway. Harry was already awake; he had been since dawn. Nothing could keep consciousness from him on this morning. Not today. Today was special. In more ways than one.

Hermione's lips curved into a smile as she leaned against the frame. "Can't believe it's come so soon." She looked down slightly. "I'm nervous."

Harry stood, moving across the room, and smiled a bit. "You shouldn't be. I mean, you're sure about this, right?"

The girl nodded, smiling. "I love him." Her voice was soft. Harry felt himself grinning, and he moved forward to hug his friend.

"Then don't worry. You're allowed to be nervous, but don't worry. I'm sure Ron's more nervous than you."

Hermione giggled, regarding him with bright eyes when he met them. "He's a mess, from what George told me. They're helping him get ready now. You should come downstairs and have some breakfast before we start setting up and guests start to arrive." Turning on her heel, she nearly ran down the stairs. Harry's smile lingered as he watched her go. He'd missed an aura of happiness. There hadn't been one around him in quite a long time.

* * *

><p>After grabbing some breakfast (in which Ron was not involved, because he claimed his stomach was already full enough with butterflies), Harry wandered back upstairs as everyone set up in the backyard. It was still early afternoon – just barely noon – but Harry knew guests would start to arrive soon. Snape had never said exactly when he'd turn up, and Harry wanted to be ready.<p>

A white button up shirt, black slacks and a black tie. The event was formal, but Hermione had insisted on nothing too fancy. It was hot outside as well, and Harry hoped he didn't swelter. Perhaps Hermione knew a spell to cool the temperature. Adjusting his collar, he buttoned his cuffs. The bracelet still hugged his wrist, underneath his sleeve. He gazed at himself in the mirror. His hair still wasn't quite as long as it had been a few years ago. The darkest of browns; black, nearly. A strong jawline, thick eyebrows. All these were characteristics of his father. But then, cerulean eyes, with flecks of jade within them.

"Harry!"

Turning around, Harry laid eyes on Hermione, standing in his doorway yet again. Her hair was piled on top of her head in an elegant bun. A white dress with wide, transparent straps clung to her body. Just past her upper thighs, the dress slowly became translucent, until it ended just above her knees. A necklace with small pearls hung around her neck.

"… You look great," he murmured, offering a smile. She returned it.

"So do you. Come on, the guests are arriving. Fleur's mum and sister are here."

The yard was decorated beautifully. Streamers of white and light blue were everywhere. Lanterns had been charmed to float around the meadow; they'd glow once dusk set in. Balloons, candles and other ornamentals were strewn around. Tables and chairs were set up under a large light azure canopy to shield people from the heat. People were arriving quickly. Harry smiled and shook hands as Ron introduced him to members of his large family he'd never met, but as soon as the people moved off to meet others, his distracted gaze searched the lawn.

"Good to see you Harry!"

He nodded at Kingsley; it had been a few months. Glancing around, he saw some other close friends of the Weasleys, whom were not related. He didn't feel as strange now.

Something was rubbing against his wrist. He pulled his sleeve back, looking down at the wristband. He ran a finger over it; the leather felt warm. His eyes slipped shut for a moment, and just barely whispered words fell from his lips.

"Take me to him…"

A tug. Harry's eyes opened, and he glanced around, making sure no one had seen his arm jerk to the side. Turning around slowly, he peered across the lawn. People were walking in front of him. He took a few steps forward, following the bracelet's pull.

He froze in his tracks.

The very moment.

His eyes met.

Snape's.

They were both so still for a moment, and then Harry forced his feet to move. Stumbling. One foot in front of the other. Until he stood before the man. His face was ever so emotionless, yet his eyes held something warm. He had changed. They had changed.

"Harry–…"

Before any more words could be uttered, Harry stepped forward and threw his arms around broad shoulders. Face buried in his cloak. Warmth. Arms came around his smaller figure. And embraced tightly.

* * *

><p>"So when is the wedding, Miss Granger?"<p>

Hermione lowered her glass of cider from her red lips. Harry chewed his bite of cake.

"We're not quite sure yet. Probably within two or three months," she replied. Severus nodded, indulging himself in a sip of wine.

"You and Mr. Weasley… Suit, each other," the man murmured in his deep tone. Hermione smiled, a faint blush coming to her cheeks.

"Thank you, sir…"

Harry set his fork down on his plate as Hermione stood. "Excuse me… People are leaving. I must go say goodbye." She hurried off, and Harry glanced over to Snape. The man's eyes lingered on Harry for a long moment, before the younger one spoke.

"I reckon we should tell them."

Severus nodded.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, can we speak with you for a moment…?"<p>

Ron and Hermione wandered closer as Harry stood before Molly and Arthur. Snape lingered just behind him; close enough that Harry could feel his comforting presence.

"What is it, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Harry hesitated, faltering, and glanced over to Ron and Hermione. The expression on Ron's face was not one of surprise. Hermione appeared worried. Harry's eyes moved back to the couple, but he struggled to force the words out.

"Harry has decided to reside with me in Cokeworth. I have plenty of room. And he will be welcomed there."

The brunette glanced back at Snape, glad he'd come to his rescue. Mrs. Weasley was the first to speak.

"Are… You sure that's what you want to do, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I mean, Snape's offered and I thought I'd take him up on it…"

"You're leaving us…?"

Harry met his best friend's green gaze. It was a look near betrayal. Harry held back a wince.

"No, Ron, I…" Harry moved closer to them, looking from Hermione to Ron. "With you two getting together, you'll be moving out soon, and I figured I should try to get out there and start my own life… I mean, we'll still be in touch, a lot. I'll stay at Snape's until I can afford my own place."

Hermione nodded in understanding, and placed her hand on an uncertain Ron's shoulder. "We'll miss you, Harry…" She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. Once she let go, Harry looked to Ron. The redhead hesitated for another moment longer, and then sighed.

"Guess I was pretty thick, thinking we'd all live here together forever." Harry grinned as Hermione giggled. "But you'd better come visit, mate…"

"I will." Harry returned the crushing hug Ron gave him. It was bittersweet, but Harry knew this could be the new beginning he desperately needed.

As Harry embraced his friend, Mrs. Weasley placed her hand on Snape's arm. He regarded her with dark eyes, and she gazed up at him seriously. "Severus. He's only just a boy. Take care of him."

Silence. Then a single nod.

* * *

><p>"Hold on to your trunk tightly."<p>

Harry squeezed the handle on his suitcase, looking up at the Weasley house one last time. The Burrow had been his second home to Hogwarts for years now. It felt odd to leave it.

"Hold on to me," Severus murmured. Harry glanced at him, and then took the arm offered out to him. Fingers gripping the forearm, the two disappeared from sight.


	8. Chapter 8

_Gah I wanted to make this longer but it turned out just a bit short of my expectations. I'll make up for it and make chapter nine long! I really enjoy writing these scenes where Severus and Harry bond. It comes easily to me. Enjoy! _

_Renewal of disclaimer… Haven't done it in a few chapters. I don't own the Harry Potter series, I'm just one of the fans who keeps their story alive, because this is my childhood, and I refuse to let the Harry Potter generation die._

**Warnings – none**

* * *

><p><em><strong>More Than Meets the Eye<strong>_

**Chapter Eight**

_Written by Illumination_

The street was desolate. There were no streetlamps ignited along the boulevard, though the quarter moon lit up the concrete sidewalk and cobblestone road. Harry, still slightly dizzy from apparating, allowed himself to be pulled up onto the sidewalk and to one of the doors on the old brick buildings. Snape produced a key from his cloak and swiftly unlocked the door, moving to the side so Harry could get past him. Brushing against his body, Harry dragged his trunk into the house.

It was dark within – that is, until Harry heard the door close, and from somewhere behind him, a murmured, "Lumos." The tip of Snape's wand lit up the room, and he moved across the wooden floorboards to kindle a large candle the size of a lamp. He turned to Harry, holding out a hand, and Harry handed over his trunk. "Thirsty?" Harry nodded. "Wait here." Turning, the man disappeared around a corner.

The walls of his – what one could call a sitting room – were filled with books. Hundreds; thousands of them on shelves. Stepping closer, Harry discovered that most of them were related to Potions or Defense Against the Dark Arts. The books were of all sizes and colours – though the older ones' colours were faded. Some of them appeared to be so old that their spines were falling apart. Tentatively, Harry reached up to touch one of the old books, titled Potions of the Dark Ages. It was a faded blue.

"Do you like pumpkin juice?"

Harry jerked his hand back quickly, as if he were a child being scolded by their parent. He turned his head toward the kitchen to see Snape's head poking around the wall. Guiltily, he nodded. "Yeah, I mean, sure."

Snape's head disappeared, and Harry glanced around the room again. A newspaper lay on the table beside one of the plush chairs. Footsteps made Harry turn, and he was greeted with a glass of juice. Reaching out to take it with both hands, Harry's eyes remained on Snape's face. He gazed at him for a moment longer, and then turned to the fireplace. "Incendio." Flames ignited amongst the logs, licking upwards and crackling. "Have a seat," Severus murmured. Harry took a few steps backward to sit on the loveseat across from the fireplace, while Snape took the plush chair beside the flames. Casually, Harry took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"I will show you to your room once you finish your juice." Harry's eyes flickered to the older man. One arm settled on the armrest, the other in his lap. "It may need some work, if you prefer your room to be a little more… Homely."

Harry smiled, lowering his glass. "Alright. Honestly, I'm too tired to care tonight. There's a bed, yes?"

His jab earned him the smallest of smiles on the stoic face. "Yes, complete with sheets and pillows."

"Brilliant."

The room was, indeed, quite barren. Harry assumed it was a spare bedroom that hadn't been used for a long time – if ever. A dresser stood tall next to the window, a mirror within it and drawers on either sides of his reflection. The bed was rather small – though a luxury compared to his bed at the Dursley's and not any smaller than his at the Burrow – and made up with red-brown sheets. Burgundy pillows lie at the head of the bed. A small, fuzzy brown floor mat was placed next to the side of the bed closest to the door.

"Is it satisfactory?"

Harry nodded, aware that Snape's voice was close behind him. "Definitely. I might… Do some redecorating in the morning, just like you said; to make it homier."

"Very well." Harry turned around in the doorway, gazing up at the elder man in the dim light. "If you require anything, my room is right across the way." A slight hesitation, then his hand came to rest on Harry's shoulder. "Try to get a good night's sleep. We will have breakfast in the morning."

"You cook?"

Severus gazed at Harry for a moment, and the brunette feared for a moment that he would be swatted for his insolence. But, to his surprise, the corners of the other man's lips turned up into a small smirk.

"Indeed." The rare smile fell, and his fingers tightened on the rather slim shoulder. "Goodnight, Harry."

He watched the elder one turn and retreat to his room. The door closed, and yellow light could be seen from underneath it. "Goodnight," Harry murmured.

* * *

><p>He dreamt again. It was worse than it had been in weeks. Thrashing in his sleep, he must have screamed, because he woke up to Severus holding his shoulders and nearly yelling his name. A thin sheen of sweat covered his skin, and his lungs couldn't get enough oxygen.<p>

"Did you dream of the girl again?" Snape murmured, sitting on the bed beside the panting boy. Harry shook his head. His voice trembled as much as the rest of his body.

"N-No, I… I have… Nightmares… Of him, st-still…"

Severus gazed over his shoulder at the brunette, worry etched into the lines of his face. "Dreams can very well feel like reality, Harry, this I know. But, may I remind you that the Dark Lord is dead… He can no longer harm you. Your mind is simply traumatized from the incident, and therefore convinced that he will forever haunt you." He sighed. "You can overcome it. But it will take time. In the meanwhile, would you like me to brew a Calming Draught?"

Harry nodded, obediently moving as Snape gently pulled on his arm. Standing on shaky legs, they moved out into the den again, Severus's hand never leaving Harry's arm. Once Harry was settled on the loveseat, Severus produced a pot and hung it over the dwindling fire. He then departed for a few moments, returning with what Harry realized were ingredients. He watched, hands clasped together, as the former Potions master brewed the draught in the caldron. Harry could hear it bubbling.

Before long, Snape was pouring the draught into a glass with a ladle. Kneeling before Harry, he raised it to the boy's lips. "Drink." Parting his lips, Harry took a sip. "All of it." Slowly but surely, Harry emptied the glass of the draught, and his trembling soon ceased. Eyelids drooping with exhaustion, he allowed Snape to gather him in his arms and carry him back to his bedroom. The boy was quite light.

"He cannot hurt you, Harry. Try to go back to sleep."

Harry gazed at the other man from his lying position on the bed. "Will you stay here?"

With a sigh, Severus nodded. "Yes, Harry. I will."

"Until I fall asleep…?"

"Yes."

The brunette's eyes closed, and his breathing soon became steady. Severus reached out to pull the covers up to the younger one's shoulders. His hair fell to the side, scar visible. Resisting the urge to touch him, Snape lay back on the bed, flat on his back, and laced his fingers together over his chest. He didn't like to see the young man in such pain. He hoped these nightmares would cease soon. Listening to the boy's soft breathing, Severus himself drifted off into unconsciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

_This chapter felt a bit... Forced. Sorry if it's not my best work. It **is** the second longest chapter I've written though (four was the longest). Next chapter there may be a bit of M rated content ^_^_

_I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who's favorited/reviewed/followed this story! It's my first Snarry, honestly, so I'm so pleased with how it's turned out so far! Anyway, I'm done with my rant. Continue on to the story! :D_

**Warnings – sentimental scenes**

* * *

><p><em><strong>More Than Meets the Eye<strong>_

**Chapter Nine**

_Written by Illumination_

Sunlight was filtering in through the halfway open shutters, the glow catching on speckles of dust floating in the air. The scent of pancakes filled Harry's nose. Sitting up, he slid his glasses onto his nose and spun on the bed, feet touching down on the rug. He hadn't dreamt. No images came to his mind last night, after Snape had given him the draught and took him back to bed. Musing over this, Harry stood and shuffled from his bedroom, down the hall, and into the small kitchen.

Harry had noticed the aura of sadness about the home when he had entered last night. But this morning, the kitchen was airy and lit up. The shutters were open on both windows, allowing the sun to light up the scullery. The small, round table, placed by one of the open windows, housed a small white vase, which held a single flower… A lily. Harry settled himself in one of the two chairs, gazing at the floret.

Movement caught his eye, and he turned his head to see Snape returning to the kitchen. He was clothed in a black robe and equally black pants. Catching Harry's eye, he stopped.

"Ah, you're awake."

Moving over to the counter, Harry observed as the man slid two medium-sized pancakes from a pan onto a plate. "How did you sleep?"

"Good. Really good, actually." Harry's stomach growled as Severus set the plate down in front of him. His appetite was insatiable when he felt well. He picked up a fork and cut a piece, raising it to his mouth and chewing eagerly. Severus sat to his left, facing the window, with a small mug of coffee.

"You're not having any?" Harry looked at him questioningly.

Severus took a sip of his drink, eyes staring distantly out the window. "I'm not a fan of… Breakfasts."

Harry felt himself grinning, and he stuffed another bite into his mouth.

* * *

><p>Once he'd finished eating, Harry watched Severus wordlessly clean the dishes with a flick of his wand, and they returned to their places in the cupboard. "Have you redecorated your room yet?"<p>

Harry blinked, and then shook his head. "No, I haven't. I think I'll go do that now."

Standing in his doorway, Harry gazed around the room, deciding what he could do to make the room feel more comfortable. Flicking his wand, he cleared the wardrobe and floors of the layer of dust. He moved to push the shutters open, letting the sunlight fill the room. He figured it might feel better if he unloaded his trunk, so he unlocked it and set it on his bed.

Taking shirts and pants from the suitcase, he began to hang them up in the small closet beside the dresser. He was pleased to find, though, that once the space was nearly filled, the closet expanded, creating more room. Soon he began folding other garments and sorting them into drawers. He tried to memorize where everything would be. The flutter of wings drew his attention to the window, and he grinned. "Hedwig." Moving over, he offered her his arm, and she climbed onto his wrist, careful with her claws. "Where have you been? Off catching mice?" She bobbed her head, and Harry let her climb up on top of the wardrobe before continuing to unpack.

"Do you need any help?"

Startled, Harry jumped at the voice. Hedwig flapped her wings nervously. Turning around, he laid eyes on Severus, whom was standing in the doorway. "Didn't mean to startle you."

"No, I just didn't know you were…" His voice trailed off. How long had Snape been watching him? "Um, yeah, I suppose… I don't know many spells to remodel…"

Two hours and two lemonades later, Harry's room looked completely different. Even better than his room at the Burrow. A desk, new paint, a few plants, and a new cage for Hedwig were some of the additions they'd made. Harry sipped his lemonade, watching Hedwig explode her new perch.

"Harry, I have an errand to run. Can you keep yourself occupied while I am gone?"

He turned his head to look at the elder man. "Uh, sure."

"I won't be long. Help yourself to the refrigerator, if you must." Harry nodded, and Snape looked at him seriously. "And if anyone comes to the door, do not answer it. I would rather deal with whomever it is on a later date than risk... Well, that is none of your concern."

Harry watched Severus stand and depart. _Than risk what?_

* * *

><p>Almost immediately after Severus left, it began to thunderstorm. It seemed silly, for someone who killed Voldemort to be frightened by thunderstorms. Harry wasn't afraid, but more unnerved. He curled himself up on the loveseat across from the lit fireplace, too unsettled to get up and retrieve a blanket from his bed. Rain tapped on the closed windows. Desperate to distract himself, he picked up the newspaper that had been draped across the armrest.<p>

It was a lot of useless nonsense about unimportant things. Harry figured the Ministry had nothing important to write about, now that the battle was over and everything about Voldemort was done. On the back page, there was a picture of Malfoy and his mother. It read that Lucius had been sentenced to life in Azkaban, Narcissa was on probation, and Draco's hearing was postponed for another month while the court reviewed their evidence. Harry furrowed his eyebrows. Draco, sent to Azkaban? He hadn't done anything but let the Death Eaters into the castle in their sixth year. Sure, he was a Death Eater, but he'd never carried out any duties Voldemort had given to him. His mother had lied to Voldemort's face to save her son. And Draco had never wanted to serve him.

A loud crack of thunder made Harry jump, and he dropped the paper. Something moved in the shadows and he started violently, hand clutching his wand. The figure stepped forward.

"Harry?"

A shaky breath escaped the brunette's lungs. Severus stood near a bookcase, dripping wet from the rain. Removing his soaked coat, he hung it to dry on the coatrack, and tokok a few steps into the den. His hair was slick to his head from the downpour. "What is it?"

Moving closer, Severus saw that Harry was on edge. His muscles were tensed, eyes a bit glazed, skin pale. He looked like a ghost. Frowning, he went over to the younger one.

"I… Don't like… Thunderstorms."

Sitting next to him, Severus sighed. "I would give you another Calming Draught, but I do not think you should become addicted to it." He glanced at the boy, whom was trying to put on a show to prove he wasn't afraid. Making up his mind quickly, Severus held out an arm, offering Harry to come closer. "Daft boy, I don't bite." Harry scooted closer, thankful for the warmth the older man provided. Perhaps he was making a fool of himself, but he rested his head on the man's shoulder as his arm came around him. Comforted, Harry let his eyes slip closed, barely registering the murmured words from above him.

"I'm here, Harry. For as long as you want."

Time came and went – Harry wasn't sure how long the gap was, but it must have been long enough for the thunderstorm to pass, because it grew quiet outside. Severus's chest rose and fell slowly. Harry thought he must be asleep. His heartbeat was soft and steady against his ear. Shifting a bit, he sighed through his nose. To his surprise, Snape moved as well, raising a hand to lightly stroke the brunette's hair. Harry remained still, enjoying the comforting feel of the older man's fingers on his scalp.

"Harry," Severus murmured. Shifting, Harry raised his head to look at the other. He'd never been so close to him. "Time for bed."

Without asking or even hesitation, Severus lifted him into his arms. Harry was surprised by what ease he did it with. Was Snape really that sturdy? He was stronger than he appeared. Drifting in and out of sleep, Harry felt his soft bed beneath him. Had he not been so drowsy, he would have thought the lips pressing gently to his forehead was out of the ordinary. But in his current state, it was just right.

Severus retreated to his room, undressing slowly. It was different, having someone else accompany him in this house. He'd grown up here, in this gloomy neighborhood. Perhaps it had affected his personality. Having Harry Potter reside in his house with him was... Nicer than he ever would have expected. Maybe it was just the company. Maybe it was simply having the son of his lost love near him. Lying down on his bed, the man gazed up at the ceiling fan as it slowly rotated.

He was beginning to feel something. And he hoped to Merlin that it was simply protectiveness.


	10. Chapter 10

_Wheeeeeeeee! I am so overly excited about this chapter! It's so long! And the ending makes me so giddy! I can't even think of anything else to say. Enjoy!_

**Warnings – Snarry content (finally!)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>More Than Meets the Eye<strong>_

**Chapter Ten**

_Written by Illumination_

"Harry, are you alright in there? It's been almost thirty minutes."

As if on cue, the door opened, revealing the younger wrapped up in a dark gray towel. His glasses were somewhat steamed up from the heat of the washroom, and he looked up at Severus.

"Was it really that long…? Sorry, I like taking warm showers, then I kind of lose track of time." He smiled sheepishly. Severus found himself noticing strange little things, like how the droplets of water traced down the boy's flawless shoulders and clavicle.

"I understand. I, too, indulge in that pleasure at times…"

"Your shoulder…!"

Snape blinked slowly, and then turned his head to look at his bare shoulder. He'd forgotten he had gone to bed without a shirt the previous night. It was quite unlike him. The brunette had moved closer, peering at his skin. "Are those the scars from Nagini…?"

"Speaking her name is rude, Harry…"

Making a face, he raised a hand to tentatively trace his fingers along one of the scars. "They look terrible."

"They do not hurt."

In truth, they did ache sometimes. Severus presumed the snake's teeth had damaged the muscles in his shoulder. Harry's hand fell to his side, and he furrowed his brows slightly. Snape spoke before he could think of anything to say.

"Breakfast is on the table."

Moving around him, the man shut the bathroom door, leaving Harry standing in the hall alone.

* * *

><p>Upon Severus' approval, Harry had taken one of the books down from the shelf and was slipping through the pages lazily. This time, he occupied the chair by the fireplace, which seemed to nearly always be filled with flames. Severus was reading the newspaper on the loveseat, legs crossed. A clock ticked somewhere nearby, tediously counting every second that passed.<p>

Three sharp knocks on the door startled Harry, and he nearly dropped the book in his hands. Snape lowered his paper, glancing at Harry for a moment before standing and gliding to the door. Flipping the lock, he opened the door. Harry lowered his eyes to the page he was on, trying to find his place again.

"Narcissa."

Crystal blue eyes rose. Folding the corner down, Harry slowly shut the book and set it on the armrest. He stood, careful not to make any noise, and crept over toward the door.

Severus had been talking in a low voice, but once he realized Harry was close behind him, he whipped around to look at the brunette. But Harry wasn't looking at him. He was peering past the dark oak door, past Narcissa.

_Draco._

"… Harry. Accompany Mr. Malfoy outside, if you would. Narcissa and I have… Business, to discuss."

The brunette, still gazing curiously at the blonde, slid past Snape, and watched as Narcissa managed a small smile before going inside with Snape. The door shut, leaving the two boys alone.

It was a muggy day, and fog obscured objects in the distance. Clouds hung overhead, looming ominously, threatening to drop rain on the ground below. Harry leaned against the brick wall, glancing at Draco. The boy still stood quite a few inches taller than him. His hair had grown a bit longer. His skin didn't look as pale. He looked better than Harry could ever remember seeing him look, except, he looked worn-out. Perhaps since the war was over and his father was in Azkaban, life for him and his mother had been better lately.

"I, uh… Heard about your dad."

Blue-gray eyes flickered up to Harry. Almost a hostile look, yet not filled with hatred like past gazes. Draco remained silent, so Harry tried again.

"Have they set a date for your… Trial?"

Draco shifted his weight. "Yeah. The 17th."

"… What're the charges?"

The blonde sighed through his nose, rubbing the back of his neck. "… They're trying me as an adult. Which is a load of rubbish, because I'll only just turn eighteen next month." Those somber eyes met Harry's again. "Assisting the Dark Lord. In possession of the Dark Mark."

Harry's brows furrowed. "So you could go to Azkaban?"

Draco nodded, eyes lowering again. He looked quite troubled.

"… I'll testify."

"… What?"

"I'll testify against the charges. I know you didn't want to be a Death Eater."

Draco stared at Harry with somewhat wide eyes. For a moment, it seemed like he didn't know what to say. But then, he shook his head a bit. "Why would you do that, Potter? Why would you testify in my favor?"

Harry gazed evenly at him. "Because your mum was the only other one besides Snape who betrayed Voldemort for someone she loved. And I'm a goody-goody, remember? I have to do what's right."

The blonde cracked a smirk. "That you are, Potter." Looking down, he scuffed his shoe on the sidewalk. "… How long have you been staying with Snape?"

"Just a couple of days."

Silence. Harry tried to offer a few more words of comfort.

"I'm sure Snape will testify too. He knew your mum well. He knows you were forced into it."

"I was just trying to make him proud, you know?" Draco's voice sounded close to cracking. "And protect mum. She didn't want me to. But what was she supposed to say when the Dark Lord asked her son to perform such an honorable duty? 'You should consider this an honor,' is what he said to her. Neither of us had a choice."

Harry nodded. "I know."

The door opened, and Narcissa stepped outside, turning back to Snape and murmuring a thank you. Snape glanced at Harry, motioning for him to come back inside. Harry looked at Draco one last time. "You know, if you ever want to… Talk… I've got an owl."

Draco blinked once, and then nodded in understanding. With one last nod, he turned and followed his mother down the sidewalk, and Harry retreated into Snape's home.

* * *

><p>Severus let Harry come with him on another errand. Since Christmas was approaching, the elder said that they should have a Christmas dinner, if anything. They went to a local store, where Snape told Harry to go get some pumpkin juice while he went to get a ham. While they were separated, Harry picked up the pumpkin juice, then searched out a small amount of wrapping paper and purchased it, stuffing it in his bag so he wouldn't see. Harry figured the least he could do was give him a gift, after all Snape had done for him. But the gift he planned to give couldn't be bought at a store.<p>

When he finally caught up with Snape, he had several bags of groceries. "There you are. Come, we'll pay, then head home."

Harry accompanied him home, helping him carry some of the things in, and then Snape sent him off to change into something more comfortable. Harry seized the opportunity and went upstairs, changing into loose black pajama pants and a comfortable shirt. Using his wand, he wrapped Snape's gift and conjured a little green bow to top it off. He stayed on his bed, thinking back to his past Christmas Eves. He had never had actual family to celebrate it with, but he'd always had Ron's family, and Hermione. This year, he had Snape. Standing, he decided to finally retreat downstairs and have dinner.

Once he stepped off the bottom step, he immediately noticed the decorations. Christmas wreathes, cherries, little ornaments dangling in mid-air above his head. It smelt of cinnamon and pine. Wandering into the kitchen, he couldn't help but stare.

A crimson tablecloth was thrown over the little round table. Three candles floated just above the tabletop in the middle. Two plates were placed upon the surface, topped with slices of ham, stuffing, and dumplings. It was so serene; so tranquil. Harry thought he heard Christmas music playing in the background.

"I thought we needed a bit of Christmas spirit."

Jumping, Harry turned around to see Snape standing behind him. Smiling a bit, he murmured, "You're always sneaking up on me."

"My apologies." Harry thought he saw the slightest hint of a smirk on the man's face as he moved over to the table. "Come, let us eat dinner."

A few minutes later, Harry murmured, "This ham is delicious." Setting his fork down as he chewed, he reached into his pocket. He swallowed, and then looked at Snape. "I… Have something for you." Setting the little gift on the table gently, he pushed it across the slick tablecloth.

Severus gazed at it for a moment, and then raised his brown eyes to Harry. "… You didn't have to buy me anything, Harry."

"I didn't buy it."

Harry's small grin dragged a tiny smirk from Snape. Setting his fork down, he wiped his hands on his napkin before picking the small gift up, untying the bow. He tore the wrapping off, and then opened the lid on the box.

And stared.

Harry feared this would happen. The silence made him hold his breath. Was he angry? Upset? Saddened? Would he just get up and walk away? Demand that Harry get out of his house?

Severus looked up at Harry with dark eyes, full of suppressed sadness. "… Was this your mother's?"

Harry nodded, watching as Snape lifted the necklace gently by the silver chain. It was a locket; one of the things amongst the valuables Sirius had given him. It contained a small picture of Harry when he was just an infant, and his mother. Her smile was bright, vibrant hair framing her face. And James wasn't in the picture, which was why Harry thought Snape would enjoy it.

"Open it," he murmured. Severus opened the little locket with a click, gazing at the picture for a long moment. He was quiet for so long that Harry looked down at his plate, still half full with food. He'd lost his appetite now. Finally, Severus closed the locket and put it back into the box.

"... Thank you, Harry."

The brunette raised his head, nodding a bit. It was the first time he'd ever heard any type of gratitude from the man. Taking a small sip of his pumpkin juice, he gazed at the floating candles.

Severus was conflicted with emotions. Of course he missed Lily. He would always love her. Nothing could change that. But things were different now. Standing, he gathered Harry's plate, then his own, and set them in the sink so the charmed sponge and water could do their work. "Come Harry, I fancy some time by the fireplace. Join me?"

Harry smiled a bit, glad that the gift hadn't seemed to faze Snape too much, and followed him out to the den. Harry settled himself on the loveseat, surprised when Severus joined him after igniting the fire again. It crackled loudly, creating a harmony that relaxed Harry.

"Merry Christmas, Harry."

He smiled, still watching the fire. "Merry Christmas."

A few hours passed, and Harry began to nod off. Somehow, his head found its way onto Snape's thigh, and when he submerged from his slumber, he was gazing up at the man as he turned the page of a book. Bewildered and slightly embarrassed, Harry shut his eyes again, attempting to find sleep. Snape shifted, and Harry heard the book being put aside. Was he going to tell Harry it was time for bed? He was so comfortable like this...

Harry decided to take another peek, and opened his eyes into slits. What he saw caused his eyes to widen considerably, and his breath was stolen.

Severus was mere inches from his face, leaning over him. His long raven hair tickled Harry's neck and forehead as the strands brushed his skin. Aqua eyes slipped closed as lips drew nearer. A frantic heartbeat fluttered against ribs. Trembling lips were steadied with experienced ones.

Gentle, yet passionate. Soft, yet perfect. Everything that he could not say was said in this kiss. Everything that he felt, that he was unable to express, was exposed in this gentle touch of lips. Every word of hate between them, every angry stare, every venom-coated insult... None of it mattered. Nothing _did _matter, besides the man above him. The lips against his. The fingers, slowly stroking back through his hair. The soft flutter of breath against his skin. Every little thing, every feeling, was multiplied by ten. He felt the tingle all the way to his fingertips.

"Merry Christmas, Harry."

The elder's words were a sweet whisper against the corner of his lips.


	11. Chapter 11

_I don't even have words for this. As I keep going, I seem to have less and less words for author's notes XD. _

_Tried to justify their relationship in this chapter... This is how my mind works. I'm anxious to see what you all think. Enjoy!_

_Oh, and to clear some things up (someone mentioned this in a review), yes, Harry's eyes are light blue in this fanfic. I know his eyes are green in the book, and Daniel Radcliffe refuses to wear contacts so Harry has blue eyes in the films. Because this is in the "movies" universe, his eyes do match film Harry's eyes. Sorry for any inconvenience! I did consider going back and fixing it in earlier chapters. If you guys think it really hinders the story and would like me to change it, I could. I'm here to please you!_

**Warnings – Snarry content (not quite rated M yet...)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>More Than Meets the Eye<strong>_

**Chapter Eleven**

_Written by Illumination_

Harry awoke to sunlight pouring in through the open shutters of his bedroom. Lying there for a few minutes brought back the occurrences of the previous night. Snape had kissed him.

Harry's mind was convinced there was something wrong with this. Sorting through those few reasons, he attempted to defuse them. _Severus had loved his mother. _Well yes, he had been in love with her. For a very long time. He was not his mother. The only thing he shared with her was his eyes, and her kindness. Perhaps Snape was finally accepting the fact that Lily was dead, and had been dead for over seventeen years. _Severus had been his professor not a year and a half ago. _Well yes, but that was a year and a half ago. To put it bluntly, Harry was of age now, and Snape wasn't a teacher at Hogwarts anymore. They were just two normal people now. _Severus had been a Death Eater. _Yes he had. And he had secretly betrayed Voldemort for almost two decades to protect Harry. There was no reason to hold that against the man. _But... He was a man. _This one rather bothered Harry. He had never discriminated against homosexuals, but he had also never imagined he'd turn out to be one. He was optimistic though, and tried to push that worry aside.

Last but not least, of course, the most obvious reason. _Severus is many, many years older than me... Over twice my age. _This was quite taboo in society, especially in the muggle world. But, for some reason, Harry couldn't really see why it would be such a problem. There wasn't anything stopping them, except themselves. Swinging his feet over the edge, he stepped down onto the rug and rose to get dressed.

The Christmas ornaments still hung around the house. Harry searched the kitchen first, finding no trace of the man. Wandering out into the den, his eyes settled upon the man. He was sitting in the armchair, reading the newspaper beside the fireplace, devoid of flames.

After a few moments of standing quietly by the stairs, Harry took a tentative step into the room. The paper immediately dropped, dark eyes resting on the boy.

"Morning, S-Severus." No matter how long Harry stayed with him, he had a feeling he'd always be uncomfortable with calling him by his first name. It sounded strange, coming from his mouth.

"Morning, Harry," the elder murmured, flipping the paper back up so he could continue reading. Harry sat on the loveseat, hesitantly looking down at his hands. This was what he dreaded. The awkwardness between them now was nearly unbearable. He wanted to get up and run.

"Did you sleep well?"

Glancing up, Harry nodded. Now that he thought about it, he didn't remember how he ended up in his bed. Severus must have carried him.

Setting the paper down, Severus stood, and Harry stared at the outstretched hand he offered him. "Come. I have something to show you."

* * *

><p>The Pensieve floating in the study beside Snape's room looked quite similar to Dumbledore's, though it was a darker blue in colour. Harry watched the man take a few vials from his cupboard, and empty them into the circular pool of liquid. Then, motioning for him to see, Harry tipped his head forward into the Pensieve.<p>

Severus shared with him what he'd never shown to another. He and Lily, in the midst of their childhood. Spending days and days out in the meadow under the large tree. Aunt Petunia pestering Lily about leaving every day to go see that other "freak". One particular memory was from the summer before their first year at Hogwarts. Their first kiss under the willow. They'd been eleven.

Harry lost track of how many memories he saw from the Hogwarts years. Dozens. Dozens of dozens. He watched Lily slowly drift away from Severus and become closer to James. He saw Severus, out of anger, call Lily a Mudblood. He saw more glimpses of what James did to Snape whilst they were at school. He saw the desperation in the young Snape's eyes. And when he finally emerged from the Pensieve, his head was spinning. He raised his head to look at Snape... And saw no trace of desperation.

"Your mother loved me," he murmured, "but not in the way I loved her. Her love never evolved from simple friendship like mine did." With a flick of his wand, the Pensieve returned to its cupboard. "I knew her better than your father. I knew everything about her. What made her cry, what made her happy. I knew her favorite songs, her secrets... And yet, she fell in love with someone else."

His eyes were distant. Harry stood beside him, awkwardly. He wanted to apologize, but for what? How could he say he was sorry on his mother AND father's behalf? He hadn't even been born then.

"I've said this before, and I will repeat myself. I vowed to protect you. I promised to keep your mother's legacy alive, so you could kill the Dark Lord. In turn, I could have some sort of revenge on him as well. I spent many years planning my death... Imagining revealing to the Dark Lord as I lie dying that it was I all along, preventing all his plans from working, aiding you in your journey to defeat him. Obviously, my death did not go as planned." He allowed a small smile to grace his lips. "When you came to me and asked what you should do, now that the war is over, I was upset. I was upset because I, too, shared your problem; your despair. My entire life was built around your mother, and when she died, my goal became to aid you in your quest. Once I accomplished that, I had planned to be dead. But, seeing as Miss Granger saved me, I had nothing else to do. No reason to live. But these past few days, I have been thinking."

Severus turned on Harry, regarding him with dark, mesmerizing eyes. Harry found he couldn't look away, and was afraid of what Snape might say next. The air was tense. "I lost your mother because I was an insolent fool. Perhaps she might have never fallen in love with me, but had I not ruined our relationship, we would have remained friends." He moved closer to Harry, looking down at him. "I... Have another chance. You are not your mother. I know that. You are quite different. And... It may or may not be parts of your mother that attract me to you. But, as significant as those little parts are, they are not enough to create a feeling such as the one I feel now." A thumb gently traced Harry's cheek. "Do you understand, Harry?"

The poor boy was lost for words. "... You... Feel... For me, not my mother..."

"Those little parts only make up a distinguished bit of what makes you, you. And you cannot fall for someone relying simply on those bits. You must love all parts of a person."

_Love. Did he say love? _Harry's mind was spinning, and it wasn't from the Pensieve's effects anymore. Severus bent down slightly.

"You have your mother's eyes. And that makes them _yours._"

A gentle touch of lips, molding together. Arms timidly came around his neck, and the kiss became more passionate. Arms captured the younger's waist, holding him tight, and the shorter stood on tip-toes.

Lips parted, soft breath warm on his chin. Harry took the man's face in his hands gently, looking into those dark eyes. "I won't leave you," he whispered fiercely. "I won't leave you like my mum did. I promise, Severus. I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

_Damn, these chapters just seem to almost always average around 1,500 words or a bit less. It's frustrating! On the up side, I've been updating quite regularly (like every day so far), so I'm proud of myself and glad that I haven't kept you guys hanging!_

_I'm so lucky to have such awesome readers! :D Over 70 reviews! I love you guys. Enjoy this chapter!_

**Warnings – Snarry moments**

* * *

><p><em><strong>More Than Meets the Eye<strong>_

**Chapter Twelve**

_Written by Illumination_

"Severus, I've been thinking."

The elder man looked up from his morning coffee. The brunette seated adjacent to him hadn't touched his breakfast, and was regarding him with a level gaze. Indulging him, he threaded his fingers and rested his hands on the table in front of him.

"Yes?"

"Well... If I'm going to become an Auror... That is, if they accept me... I'll have to go through the training required to get in... I'm pretty sure I'll make it through the charms and dueling parts. And I know enough about Herbology. But there's one section I'm lacking in."

The corners of Severus's lips turned upwards ever so slightly. "And to think, you have been protected by a Potions master for the past six years." He raised his coffee to his lips, taking a small sip. "It's not like I didn't try to teach you. Besides, I hear you did quite well while Horace was teaching Potions class..."

"That's because I used your book, and you know it." Harry fought, but couldn't keep the smile from his face. "I mean, I remember some of the stuff you wrote in there... But you use shortcuts, and things that most people don't even think to do. What if I showed up there with that knowledge? They'd have to take me, wouldn't they?"

Severus gazed at the boy placidly. He had a point. "... Very well. I can teach you some of the methods to brew the common potions they will test you on."

"Brilliant. Can we start now?"

"... I suppose."

* * *

><p>"Alright, one more for today, then we will have some lunch."<p>

"But it's nearly dinnertime."

"... Very well, dinner, then." Severus brushed his hair from his face, vanishing the previous potion Harry had successfully completed. "I don't want you using up all my ingredients. Now, this one is called the Oculus Potion. Have any idea what it's used for?"

"Doesn't it counteract a curse...?"

"Which one."

"... I don't remember." Harry smiled sheepishly, and Severus flicked his wand, turning the pages of Harry's book vigorously, until they stopped on a certain page. "Conjunctivitis curse."

"And what does the Conjunctivitis curse do?"

"It makes your eyes swell all shut and you can't see. Horrid, really."

"Indeed. Now, what ingredients do you need?"

Harry looked down at the book, tracing his finger along the words. "Ah... Wormwood, stewed Mandrake, ground Unicorn Horn and Crystalized water."

"Fortunately for you, I have from stewed Mandrake ready. Put the Crystalized water and Wormwood in while I retrieve it."

Harry did just that, watching the water bubble and wrinkling his nose at the bitter scent of wormwood. "Good." Harry jumped, startled once again by the man. "Now add the unicorn horn. Slowly, not too much at a time." Letting the powder fall from his fingers slowly, Harry brushed his hands off when it was all gone. Severus held out a small jar, lid already unscrewed. Carefully, Harry added the Mandrake as well. The potion bubbled vigorously, and then assumed a dark ginger colour. He looked to Snape nervously.

"Is it supposed to do that?"

"Indeed. Another successful potion." With a flick of his wand, the potion was gone. "I thought you needed improvement...?"

Harry grinned, standing up. "So did I. Guess I'm not as dreadful as I thought."

Returning the cauldron to its place, Severus tilted his head, motioning towards the kitchen. "Some dinner, perhaps, then your choice of how we spend the rest of our evening."

Dinner was a delicious beef stew with garlic bread on the side. Harry was quite surprised with how well Snape cooked meals. But, he supposed, after living alone for so long, Severus probably taught himself how to cook. The thought saddened Harry. Once they were done, Harry watched him clean up.

"So, what does our agenda for tonight consist of?"

Harry rested his elbow on the table, chin in the palm of his hand. "I'll come up with something..." Gazing out the window, he squinted. Was there magic being done outside? Another flash of light.

"... It's December 31st, isn't it? New Year's Eve?"

"Yes."

Harry smiled. "Is there a way up to your roof?"

* * *

><p>Instead of climbing up to the roof through the trap door, Severus simply apparated them to the rooftop. Harry, holding two blankets close to his body, followed the man over to the chimney, where they settled down upon one of the blankets. The other wrapped around Harry's shoulders, but even with its warmth, he still shivered. Severus offered an open arm, and in turn, Harry eagerly folded into the side of the elder man's body. He was incredibly warm, and Harry felt snug.<p>

Red, orange, blue, yellow bursts of light reflected in pale blue eyes. Fireworks wouldn't seem exceptional to any witch or wizard brought up in a purely magical environment, but to Harry, they were beautiful. They lit up the sky, exploding across the horizon like some sort of attack on serenity. Their breath fogged up the cold winter air.

"I have never bothered to watch fireworks until now."

"My aunt and uncle never let me watch them before I started at Hogwarts. They'd lock me in my room on New Year's. And when I went to Hogwarts, I was always there for New Year's, and we didn't really have fireworks."

Harry felt fingers tightening on his shoulder. "Is your aunt still as insolent as ever?"

The brunette broke into a smirk. "Definitely. Well actually, I haven't seen her in about two years. But I still bet she is." It was funny, that they could relate to something as simple as Harry's aunt's vileness.

"Harry." The younger one raised his head to look up at the man. He, too, was gazing at the other. Their noses were mere inches apart. "Do you think poorly of me?"

Harry's brows furrowed slightly. "No, why would I? I mean, everything that happened in school, well, I know now that you were just trying to protect me, so–..."

"That's not why." Severus turned his head away from Harry, gazing out at the sky as a dark blue firework exploded, sparkling in the night. "I am old, Harry. Much older than you."

"Why should that matter?"

Severus looked down at the boy, surprised by his response. "... It doesn't, to you?" Harry shook his head. "People will talk, Harry."

"People have been talking about me since before I could understand them." Harry looked away, his voice holding a tone of acrimony. "I'm used to it. I'll never be normal. Not even if I did the 'normal' thing and settled down with a nice job at the Ministry with a nice wife and had a few nice kids."

Severus couldn't help but smile faintly at the boy's disregard for society. In that way, they were quite similar. "I suppose so." Turning the boy's chin toward him with two gentle fingers, his lips met Harry's. "Of course, I would understand if, once you get a job as an Auror and move out, you meet someone and–..."

"I'm not moving out."

Severus gazed at the boy in mild astonishment. "Oh, so you plan to live in my dull house forever?"

Harry smiled and nodded, leaning into the man a bit. "Yes. If that's okay with you."

Severus's only answer was to wrap the boy up in his arms and capture those immaculate lips with his own. There were so many unspoken words between them that could only be revealed in sentimental moments and passionate ministrations. Perhaps it wasn't a bad thing. Such amorous moments would just have to occur often, if he wanted to remain with 'The Chosen One'. And considering he'd vowed never to lose him, he would make sure they did.


	13. Chapter 13

_On damn, I wanted to get to the smut in this chapter, but it just wasn't in the cards. It WILL happen next chapter though, I promise. This is one of the longest stories I've ever written (in terms of amounts of chapters). _

_This chapter has a good amount of cheesiness... You've been warned XD._

**Warnings – Snarry fluff (that I know you all love)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>More Than Meets the Eye<strong>_

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Written by Illumination_

"Happy birthday."

Severus turned around slowly, Harry's voice distracting him from the stirring of cream into his coffee. The younger stood in the doorframe, still in his pajamas. His hair was ruffled from sleep and he looked warm and rumpled.

"... I wasn't aware you knew the date of my birth."

"Draco told me, actually. In his letter." Severus was slightly taken aback by this. Harry was writing Draco? Were the two friends, now? "Anyway... I wanted to get you something–..."

"You do not have to get me anything, and if you do, I will refuse it."

Harry watched, a bit crestfallen by the man's tenacious attitude. Put off, he wandered into the kitchen, opening the fridge. "... I didn't get you anything. But I do have something planned, for later." Harry bit his tongue to refrain from grinning as Severus glanced at him suspiciously.

"And what might that be?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Harry looked at him innocently. "Isn't it time for another potions lesson?" Turning, he strolled out into the den, positive Snape's eyes were fixed on him all the way out of the kitchen.

After Severus instructed Harry through four draughts, the fifth exploded in his face. It was very reminiscent of Seamus's days in Hogwarts; particularly the day he'd blown up his draught of Living Death in Slughorn's class. "I think that's enough for today." Severus moved the cauldron away, then kneeled before Harry and murmured a spell to clean his face and glasses off. Harry smiled sheepishly. "You're quite a handful."

"Are you going to kick me out?"

"Never."

The dark-haired man leaned forward, pressing his lips lightly to Harry's forehead, just to the left of his scar. The younger closed his eyes, raising his chin. "So, I have something to ask you..."

"Yes?"

Harry hesitated, pulling back to look down. He wasn't sure how to word any of it, or if she should even ask. Finally, he gathered enough courage and just decided to be straight forward.

"Can we go to Draco's trial?"

Severus was quiet for a minute, examining the younger one. He looked serious, and in his eyes – determination. What was it that kept this boy going; that surged him forward through such a difficult life? How was it that at the end of the day, after losing his loved ones and suffering through such pain, could he still find the strength to do something that wasn't his responsibility, even though it was right? There was so much pain surrounding the Boy Who Lived, even now; even though it was all over. What was there left of his heart? Surely it was torn apart, the pieces scattered amongst the ashes of his past. Severus couldn't fathom the durability he must have.

These thoughts swirled within the former professor's mind, proving to be distracting, until he forced himself back to the present and the waiting boy. "Yes. You wish to testify in his defense?"

Harry nodded. He stood, murmuring a soft "excuse me," and departed up the stairs to his room. He'd seen the change in the man's eyes. He knew it all too well. It was the look that everyone presented him with. A look of sympathy, of worry, concern for his well-being, as if he was defenseless, and ruined.

In truth, Harry needed this. He _had _suffered through more than he could bear. Losing his parents, his godfather, one of their best friends (and a dear friend to him as well), his best friend's brother, his lover, and countless other friends he'd acquired during his years at Hogwarts. The numbers were endless. Each one was like a _Confringo _to the heart; to the mind. Blow by blow, relentless, until he was held together by mere strings. One more loss, and it could unravel him. This he knew. But he also feared what would happen to him if he didn't take the chance. What would become of him if he carried on alone, into the cruel, unforgiving world? He dreaded he would crumble under the weight. The risk was worth it. He could trust Snape... With the key.

* * *

><p>The clock chimed lazily, and Severus lowered his book. It was late evening; time he started dinner. He was quite worried he'd done something to upset Harry; he hadn't seen him all afternoon, since his potions lesson. He'd let the boy have some space, though, and hoped he would feel better now. Marking his position in the book and setting it down, he stood and went to the kitchen. All was quiet. Not a spoon out of place, but something was added to the atmosphere. Snape glided to the table, gazing at the small box and note placed beneath it. He removed the lid from the box first. It was empty. Puzzled, he lifted the note, reading the words scribbled on the parchment in Harry's handwriting.<p>

_Severus,_

_The box is empty to the untrained eye. But what it holds is a key. To what it unlocks, well, I believe you know that already. Happy birthday. Come find me where your life began._

_Harry_

* * *

><p>It was a cool winter night. Severus approached the meadow with apprehension. He hadn't stepped foot in the long grass since the summer between his third and fourth years at Hogwarts. The wind swayed the green stalks back and forth, like an ocean's harmonized wave. The large tree stood tall as ever, long, bare branches crooked and reaching up into the sky. A small figure sat beneath it. Drawing in a composed breath, Severus continued on, grass winding around his ankles.<p>

Harry felt his presence. Raising his head, he looked up at Severus, standing above him. Slowly, the man lowered to sit beside him. Harry raised his eyes to the sky. Stars dotted the dark velvet atmosphere. The moon, nearly swollen full, hung like a Halloween pumpkin amongst the white specks.

"Is this a bad place?"

Severus didn't speak for a moment, but when he finally did, his voice was quiet and definite. "The memories here are thick. But that is all they are. Memories."

"Would it be alright if we made new ones here?"

Severus turned to look at Harry, who, in turn, fixed those cerulean eyes on him. "If you'd like."

"I would."

The elder man offered an arm, to which Harry leaned into him, smiling slightly. He was warm.

"Did you like your present?"

"You have too much faith in me, Harry–..."

"I think it'll work out fine–"

"Don't you think you should get involved with someone your age–..."

"It's what I need right now!"

Both fell silent, Harry a bit out of breath and Severus gazing at those aquamarine eyes. There was desperation; such an amount of the pleading emotion that it could not have been conveyed with words. Yet another moment between them where words were not relevant. He could see the boy trembling slightly; from anxiety, the cold, or perhaps both.

Harry began to speak, his voice breathy. "I need to–"

An interruption was in order. Severus's hands came to the boy's face, holding his jaw with both palms, tips of his fingers threading back into short hair. Lips pressed, tenderly at first. Smaller hands came to broad shoulders, and the kiss became more passionate. Heads tilted to the side as lips molded together. A tongue traced the fuller lower lip before both danced together smoothly; without a hitch, if not a tad shyly. Hands gripped at the jacket covering skin.

Mouths only parted for mere seconds as the younger laid back amongst the grass, eyes fixed on his companion. Hands planted on either side of his head to hold himself above the smaller. He descended, and lips were captured yet again. Fingers traced along the curve of shoulder blades. Heartbeats fluttered. Breaths became more fervent.

Severus pulled back, the feel of the boy's shaky exhales tickling his face. Stroking his smooth cheek slowly with one thumb, he gazed at the flecks of hazel within blue eyes.

"You have my word, Harry, that I will not cause any harm to your impaired heart. Furthermore, I will attempt to mend it."

"You don't have to do that."

"And you didn't have to give me access to it, either."

A smile curved his lips, and he lifted his head as Severus lie beside him and slip an arm underneath his neck. Resting his head on the man's shoulder, they gazed at the blanket of stars together.

"I apologize for earlier, Harry."

"I'm tired of people feeling sorry for me," Harry murmured. "I don't like to feel weak. And I don't want sympathy. I just want to be normal, now."

"I will treat you like an equal."

"You were always the only one that _didn't _treat me like 'The Chosen One'. On the contrary, you tormented me about it."

Severus sighed. "I apologize for that as well."

"It was a breath of fresh air." Harry grinned. "Thank you."

The elder man turned his head to smile gently at Harry. "My pleasure."


	14. Chapter 14

_Alright. Here we go. Smut shall follow this author's note. Now, you all know this has been coming so no flames, please. I doubt I'll have any problems with you guys... You're all great XD. I'm a bit behind on my uploading status now so if I slow down, I do apologize, although I'm sure I'll still be able to update every other day or so._

_I usually write heavy smut, but I'm trying this new thing where I try not to make the lovemaking scenes vulgar. So, as far as graphic words, there won't be many, but the smut is still heavy. This chapter might also be twice the length of any previous chapters... So think of it as a double chapter!_

_I've been trying to decide how to end this story smoothly, because I don't want it to go on and on into like 20-something chapters... Any ideas readers?_

**Warnings – Snarry (M rated material... not for the young eyes & mind)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>More Than Meets the Eye<strong>_

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Written by Illumination_

The heart wants what the heart wants.

Those seven words ran through Harry's mind, over and over again, until the saying began to sound funny in his head. He continued to repeat it, attempting to justify the dream he'd recently had. Actually, this wasn't the first time. This was the third night in a row where he'd awoken in a sweat, chest heaving, and skin still tingling where dream-Snape had been touching him. Last night had been worse, though. He'd awoken and hurried to the bathroom to clean himself up and change trousers.

Another day came and went. Severus had been busy lately – with what, Harry did not know. The man, Death Eater or not, lover or not, had always been solitary, and didn't like to reveal much about his life to anyone... Not even Harry. So the boy had been wandering the house alone, practicing his potions (but not the dangerous ones, because I didn't fancy burning Snape's house down), and responding to Draco's letters. It seemed Draco was bored at home too, because they'd sent nearly a dozen owls back and forth in the span of three days. It was sort of rewarding, to speak to someone Harry had never really gotten to know. He was discovering that Draco wasn't a bad person himself; his family had just influenced his personality. Perhaps if Harry hadn't rejected his offer of friendship in their first year... Things would have been different.

Harry didn't expect Snape to return until the next afternoon, so he was quite surprised when he was shaken awake by the man in the middle of the night. Again, he was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Immediately mortified, he shifted. No, it hadn't been another bad night... But apparently he'd been thrashing about enough to wake Snape.

"Harry... Are you alright?"

Looking up at him, Harry was slightly aware that his face probably held a look of chagrin. "I–... Yeah, I'm okay." Severus placed a hand to his forehead.

"You cried out my name. Have the nightmares returned?"

Harry nodded, unable to bring himself to tell Severus the truth. "Y-Yeah. Um, did I... Say anything else?"

The raven-haired man shook his head. "I heard your cries from my room. I was just outside the door when you yelled for me."

"You were dying," Harry murmured, thinking quickly. He kept his eyes down, worried about their unspoken connection. Could Snape see through his façade?

"Would you like to sleep in my bed? Perhaps having company will help prevent them."

Harry nodded, allowing the man to lead him from his bedroom to Snape's. He had never been inside. It was quite roomier than his, and the bed must have been king sized. Drapes hung from the frame of the top; creating a layer of privacy within the surface of the bed should it be needed. Harry stood by the door awkwardly while Snape moved inside.

"Well, come in, then."

Stepping inside, Harry let Severus grab his wrist and gently pull him over to the bed. As soon as he lay down amongst the blankets and pillows, he was submerged in Severus's musky scent. It was pleasant, to say the least. Turning onto his side, he gazed at Snape in the dim light. That longing was back – the feeling that had been ruling his dreams. Snape raised his hands to gently remove Harry's glasses, setting them on the table beside the bed. Harry was thankful his vision wasn't too bad; he could still see the man before him quite clearly. It was things farther away that he had trouble with.

"Comfortable?"

"Yeah... A bit cold, though."

The elder man pulled Harry into his arms, settling him against his body. Harry's eyes slipped shut as he breathed in Snape's essence.

They lay together, like that, in silence for quite a while. Harry knew sleep would not come to him again, especially considering he was lying flush against the man whom had been haunting his dreams. Giving a little unintentional shiver, he buried his face further into the man's chest.

"Surely you cannot be cold anymore." Harry remained silent. "Care to explain yourself?" Gently, he pushed Harry back so he could get a proper look at him. Guilt was written on the boy's face.

"I... Didn't have a nightmare."

Snape's dark eyes were so concentrated on him and piercing that Harry wondered if he was penetrating his mind, but that thought was interrupted with memories invading his conscious mind. Ginny and Fred's funeral. Voldemort, breaking into ashes and floating up into the air. Draco stepping on his nose and breaking it in their sixth year. The dream. Snape's hands following the curves of his body, teeth and tongue teasing his throat. His body above him, all around him, _within him_.

Horrified, Harry tried to push Severus out of his mind, and when he withdrew, Harry wasn't sure if he'd been successful or Snape had just seen enough. Avoiding those dark eyes, he stared down at the man's chest. Severus was quiet for a long time. Harry prepared himself for the worst. Finally, a hand touched his jaw, raising his chin.

"It is quite normal for someone your age to have those kinds of dreams, Harry." The boy's aqua eyes narrowed incredulously. Was Snape really blaming this on his teenage hormones? Before he could get a word out, Severus continued. "Although, I don't believe that is the only reason why you've been having those dreams. Is there a more reasonable explanation?"

Harry couldn't bring himself to speak, and part of Severus didn't blame him. This was quite a touchy subject for someone of his age. But, yet again, those unspoken words told him all he needed to know. The way Harry was looking at him. His breathing shook the tiniest bit. The way his fingers were tensed. Indeed, this was his first time with a man, if at all. He was nervous. In truth, Severus had never been with another male either, although the thought didn't intimidate him. Cupping Harry's chin, he raised those soft lips to his own, kissing him gently.

"Do you trust me, Harry?"

"If you would've asked me that six months ago, my answer would have been different."

Severus smirked against the boy's lips as Harry chuckled slightly. "Do you trust me now?"

Harry's smile fell, and he gazed into those dark chocolate eyes. "Yes. I do." His voice was merely a whisper.

There was something against his chest. Looking down, Harry watched Severus's nimble fingers undo the first button on his nightshirt. Eyes rose to the man, his gaze apprehensive.

"Close your eyes," the man nearly purred. Obediently, Harry shut his eyes, raising his chin as he felt Snape shift closer. Fingers still worked at the buttons. Teeth teased the skin of his neck – carefully at first. It was all he could do to keep from whimpering.

Hands clutched at the fabric on his shoulders as Severus shifted again, hovering halfway over the younger. Lips molded together, tongues dancing as hands traced over a quivering body. He smoothed his hands over the boy's shoulders, effectively removing the cloth from his upper body.

It was instinct. Something natural – almost primal – that took over. This disposition didn't care if you were man or woman, old or young, or who you were. It was lust. Yearning. Desire.

Hands shook, making it difficult to maneuver any buttons, clasps or clothing in general. But the moment Severus's torso was bare, he descended on the boy again. Rain tapped softly on the window. The year's first storm. Lips caressed the boy's jaw, teeth testing the skin. The first sound – the softest of breathy moans – escaped Harry's lips. As the man's fingertips grazed over the younger's smooth stomach, Harry allowed his hands to press flat against Snape's chest. A heartbeat greeted his left palm. Steady and strong. Pounding in time with his own. Was the older man just as nervous as he?

Harry's pants were removed with some difficulty; his feet got tangled as he tried to kick them off, but with some help from his companion, they joined both of their shirts on the floor beside the bed. Retreating under the covers, Harry couldn't recall when Snape's pants disappeared, but they were both unclothed under the sheets. Exploring each other's bodies. Harry discovered that Snape was quite lean, yet strong. There was slightly defined muscle, but he didn't expect sculpted abdominals. Considering his age, he had a defined body. There was something about an imperfect body that attracted him even more. A thin trail of hair began just below his navel, traveling lower. Harry's fingertips followed it, until he felt the very base of the other man's length.

Severus pulled back when Harry hesitated. Nose to nose, they gazed into each other's eyes.

"No embarrassment, Harry. Do I have your word?"

The brunette searched chocolate eyes that pierced his very soul. Could he ask any more of him? "... I'll try."

His words earned a small smile, and a peck on the lips. "I will help you."

Holding himself up with one hand, his other hand covered Harry's, moving it down. His fingers wrapped around Harry's, and he directed the boy to stroke him slowly. His eyes slipped shut. It had been quite a while since he had felt pleasure from another. The younger one's hands were so unexpectedly soft. The pads of his fingers grazed over sensitive skin, making his hips twitch.

Harry watched, mesmerized by the expressions crossing Snape's face. Eventually, his hand began moving of its own accord, and Severus's hand moved to grip Harry's hip once he no longer needed his guidance. A soft groan spilled from the older man's lips as Harry's thumb dragged over his sensitive tip. It was almost too much stimulation.

"What do you want... Harry?"

The brunette shivered lightly, gazing up at the raven-haired man. "... You..." The yearning reflecting in those dark eyes assured him the feeling was reciprocated.

Pushing his hand away, Severus moved between Harry's legs, effectively spreading them. Descending on the boy, he captured his lips in a passionate kiss before moving down his body, taking time to nip, lick and occasionally suckle on flawless skin. Harry whimpered and squirmed a bit under his ministrations, becoming exceptionally tense when the former professor's lips touched his inner thighs. Soft kisses were pressed to the skin before he moved back up his body. He lifted a finger to the boy's lips. Harry looked at him uncertainly.

"Suck on it, Harry."

While the boy complied and Snape struggled to maintain his self-control, he also conjured lubrication and moved his fingers down to coat the boy's entrance with it. The moment his fingertips touched the sensitive skin, Harry flinched, releasing his finger. Severus kissed the corner of his lips, murmuring gently, "You trust me, remember?"

Harry nodded, and Severus lowered his hand. The tip of his finger pressed into him, then a few inches more. Harry winced, although some sick part of him enjoyed the pain and craved more. Gripping the other man's shoulders, Harry whimpered quietly as Severus's finger hilted within him. "Try to relax. It will make it better." He did just that; attempting to let his entire body go limp.

That one finger began to move in and out, and was soon carefully joined by a second digit. It drove him to the brink of insanity, and he hooked his ankles over Snape's calves, furthering his clinging to the man above him. He wanted, needed, _craved _more. Harry tried to not feel embarrassed, but he couldn't help it when Severus's gaze was fixated on him. Finally, he met those dark eyes.

Severus nearly gasped aloud. The longing within those – _those_ – eyes took him aback. Tacit emotions in waves passed between them, making the sultry air amidst them nearly crackle. Removing his fingers from Harry's body, he moved down on the bed and sat back on his feet. Fingers wrapped around Harry's ankles, pushing them up, and Harry tensed a bit. Being so exposed felt... Odd. But with one meaningful look, he yielded, not fully aware of what Snape planned to do. But the moment he felt a hot tongue slowly circling this little pucker, he gripped the sheets with both hands, his head falling back. An alluring moan escaped his lips as Snape's tongue plunged into him. His mind grew fuzzy as the man's tongue began penetrating him mercilessly.

"Wh-What are you... Do-oooh...–"

Harry's spine arched, pushing his body off the bed as that wicked tongue traced around the ring of muscle. It entered him again, and Harry felt his muscles squeeze around it. How on earth would the man fit inside of him when his tongue fit tightly? There was something so taboo about this act that drove Harry nearly to the edge. He was almost positive that if he touched himself, he could reach that peak. But he didn't want to. Not yet.

When the sweet torture finally ceased, Harry watched the man pull back to place a chaste kiss upon his ankle. "Are you ready for me... Harry?" Breathlessly, the brunette nodded. Severus placed Harry's ankle upon his shoulder and leaned forward, testing his flexibility. "Is this alright?" Harry nodded, surprising himself, and lifted his other ankle onto Severus's opposite shoulder as well. The man leaned forward until he could kiss Harry's lips softly. It was a bit of a strain, but the boy could manage.

When Severus pushed his hips forward, Harry felt the tip of his erection brush his entrance. "S-Severus," he panted, pulling him down by his broad shoulders. The man's large nose brushed Harry's. "... Make love to me, please..."

"Patience, Harry. I _will _fulfill your needs and mine. But first, you need to know..." Fingers ran through the boy's short hair. "It will hurt, no matter how gentle I am. I can perform a charm to help dull the pain, if you'd like..."

"No." Harry shook his head. "I don't want to be numb tonight. I want to feel everything."

Severus nodded curtly in understanding. "As you wish, Harry." Kissing the boy's forehead once more, he lowered a hand to guide the tip of his length. The soft head slipped in with no problem, and mild discomfort. A soft breath escaped the brunette's lips. Past that... It was all Harry could do not to make a sound of pain. Tears pricked his eyes, and he clung to the man above him, as if he could smother the ache. Snape buried his face in the boy's neck, arms coming around him tight as he continued to push into the boy, not wanted to prolong the discomfort he knew Harry must feel. When he finally hilted, he let out a breath of relief. The hard part was over. After basking in the hot, tightness that surrounded him, he directed his attention to the younger.

"... Harry. Harry, are you alright?" Chocolate eyes met baby blue ones. Tears welled at the corner of the brilliant eyes, but there was affection within the azure depths. Harry attempted a small smile.

"I'm fine."

"If it is too much, I can–..."

"I said I'm okay..."

Severus gazed into the boy's eyes, still unsure, but nodded. "It will feel better soon, this I promise you." Harry nodded. Retracting his hips, Snape gently pulled out of the boy. Harry cried out in pain, but the noise changed drastically when he pushed back into his body. The sheer spike of pleasure tingled down to Harry's toes and obstructed his mind. "There we go..." Repeating the action, Snape watched the desire take over Harry's features. Lust sparked in the elder's lower stomach and he thrust harder into the one below him.

Harry's legs began to slip from the man's shoulders, and soon he was too flustered to hold them up. Extracting himself from the brunette earned a whine of displeasure, but he flipped Harry over and proceeded to spread his cheeks before thrusting into him again. The boy's forehead fell against the mattress as he was penetrated over and over. Snape's body lowered to cover Harry's, pinning his hands on either side of his head as he pushed into him. His tip somewhere deep inside the boy.

His body craved more. He pushed back against the other man, earning a groan from beside his ear.

Limbs became tangled in their frenzy of lovemaking. Toes curled. Nails bit into skin. Moans, groans, whimpers and uttered names spilt from their lips. Sweat sheened on their bodies, making the skin just sticky enough that it only increased the passion between them. It was perfect. It was imperfect. There was nothing but them. Lost in this fantasy with each other. A hand that had moved down to stroke the untouched length was swatted away and replaced by a larger one.

The feel of Snape's hand roughly stroking him was Harry's undoing. Gripping the sheets hard, his back arched as he tried to push back into the other man harder, wanting more, deeper, faster. The hand left his member to grip the boy's hips with both hands, pulling him back sharply to meet each thrust.

The man leaned down, whispering into Harry's ear in that deep purr.

"Together."

Unraveling, Harry cried out Severus's name as he reached his peak, muscles contracting into spasms around the other man. With a joining groan, Snape fell over the edge with his lover, biting down on the boy's shoulder to muffle his sounds of pleasure. His seed spilt into the younger, hips twitching in small thrusts. Harry whimpered at the hot feeling within him, strangely satisfied.

They lay there like that, Snape still within the younger one, panting as their heartbeats slowed from their frantic lovemaking. When Severus felt he could hoist himself up without strain, he removed himself from Harry, emitting a soft whimper from him. He fell onto the bed beside him, pulling him close, and the brunette folded into his arms. Still trembling, he listened as Severus whispered into his ear.

"Thank you, Harry..." Pause. "That was perfect..."

The room smelt of them. Basking in the afterglow together, they shared delicate touches and soft kisses. Sated and exhausted from their escapade beneath the sheets, Harry began to nod off.

Severus watched the boy sleep for a while. He looked angelic, after everything that had happened. A fallen angel, perhaps. Stroking his cheek softly, Snape rested his head on the pillow and prayed this wasn't another fantasy his mind had come up with. Could 'The Chosen One' really have chosen him as his partner? After all that Harry had been through... He must know that if Snape were to mess up, it would quite possibly ruin him. Forever. Yet he still took the chance and handed his heart over to the man who wasn't exactly known for maintaining excellent relationships. Severus feared that he had betrayed his Li–... No, she was not _his_ Lily. But, in a way, he felt that he was keeping his promise to her; to himself. He was protecting Harry, like he had the boy's whole life. There had never been a limit to that protection.

He leaned over to kiss the boy's temple, and Harry nuzzled into his shoulder in return. Severus's lips curved into a smile.

Harry was his.


	15. Chapter 15

_This is such a short chapter :/ But the next chapter will be Draco's trial. Then I promised a friend of mine a shower scene... (Sharbear xx)_

_Anyway, I'm still not sure how much longer this fanfiction will go on. I do want to find somewhere to end it but I don't want to end it lamely. My friend and I are trying to figure it out. Brainstorm! While we think, enjoy this chapter. _

**Warnings – slight hint of Drarry, but nothing sexual**

* * *

><p><em><strong>More Than Meets the Eye<strong>_

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Written by Illumination_

"Almost ready to go?"

Harry looked up from the letter he held in his hands. The parchment was exquisite; even without their fortune, the Malfoy family still reserved a position in the noble ranks.

"Yeah, just... Gotta try to do something with my hair." He managed a little smile, and Severus nodded.

"Come downstairs when you're ready."

Once the man had departed, Harry lowered cyan eyes to the words scribbled upon the paper. His hands shook slightly. In all honesty, he wasn't the one who should be nervous, but he was. Anxious to testify. Nervous that they wouldn't believe him. Worried that the evidence against Draco would be too great to defend against. Concerned that an innocent boy would be sentenced life in the worst place imaginable. His eyes traced over the short letter again. It had arrived just this morning. It was the last time he and Draco would speak, unless Harry could find a way to talk to him before the trial.

_Harry,_

_Mother is a mess. I don't think she got a wink of sleep last night. She's been fussing about my tie being on right, my hair being combed... It's tiring, really._

_... I'm... Scared, to be honest. Nervous. I don't know what's going to happen. I don't want to even show up. But then I'd be a fugitive. Mother keeps telling me there's enough evidence to let me go free. But she says what will make or break my conviction is you. Your testimony. They'll either believe you because you're Saint Potter, or distrust you because you're... Saint Potter. _

_I should finish getting ready. See you there._

_Draco _

Harry could see the shakiness of the blonde's hand as he wrote each letter. He was afraid. Harry didn't blame him. Today would either continue his life or... End it.

* * *

><p>Harry had been to a hearing at the Ministry of Magic only once – his own, in his fifth year when he had been tried for performing magic on the Dementors that were attacking him and his cousin. That had been a small trial, and one of low importance. The room in which this one was to be held, however, was huge. Hundreds of seats for the jury and other Ministry members. The ceiling stretched above them into a dome-like shape. Stained glass of green, blue and purple allowed sunlight to filter in.<p>

"Harry, come along."

The brunette turned away from the courtroom and followed Snape down the corridor. There were jury members huddled in little groups in the large circular room. As the couple passed, they turned to stare. Harry heard whispers behind him. Things still hadn't changed. He would always be the center of attention, no matter how tired he grew of it.

Severus took a seat in one of the chairs back against the large staircase. Hesitantly, Harry sat in the chair beside him. Slowly, more people began to arrive. The brunette closed his eyes for a moment, relaxing. Attempting to calm his nerves. He was beginning to realize that his anxiety was for Draco, not himself. He was nervous for the Malfoy heir.

A sudden movement jerked Harry out his trance. Snape stood up abruptly, and was gliding across the polished floor to the shadows beneath an overhang. Unsure if he should follow, Harry stood and trailed behind the billowing cape, ignoring the accusing stares. He thought people would be more thankful that he had killed Voldemort. He caught up with Snape, peering around him just as the man reached his target.

"Narcissa."

The blonde woman inclined her head politely to Snape. "Severus. I cannot express my gratitude to you for coming." Her eyes shifted to Harry, and curved into a sad smile. Attempting to return it, Harry uncertainly extended a hand for her to shake. She disregarded it and pulled him into a light embrace.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter."

"Harry is fine..."

She smiled, pulling back to place her hands on his shoulders. "Harry. Your words might make the difference." Her eyes rose above his head. Harry wondered what she could be looking at so warily. Lowering her eyes again, she leaned forward to speak softly into his ear.

"Harry. Go past the staircase and take a right. There will be a small room on the left." Her eyes held uneasiness, and fear for her only son. "Talk to him, I beg you. He is in ruins."

Nodding the slightest bit in understanding, Harry glanced at Severus as Narcissa pulled back, straightening herself. He hoped there was enough in his eyes to convey the message he wished to convey. Snape seemed to understand, and turned to Narcissa.

Harry took the chance to leave the room, following Narcissa's directions. Unsure of what he would find once he arrived, he kept his fingertips on his wand. The shadowy halls of the Ministry were unnerving. Finally, he reached the room Narcissa had spoken of. The door was hanging open halfway, Hesitantly, Harry peered around the corner. "... Malfoy?"

The blonde was sitting at a small table, alone. His skin was pale under the fluorescent lights. His eyes were red. He'd been crying.

"... Potter."

Harry stepped into the room, moving over to the other boy. "... How are you?"

Draco looked down at his hands. They trembled a bit. "... Fine."

Harry watched as the man before him began to crumble. "Mother's been preparing me for... For Azkaban." Tears welled up in his eyes. "She said it's not that bad. But I... I know better..." Tears trailed down his cheeks. Harry's heart sank, and he moved over to him. Placing his hands on his shoulders, he looked the blonde in the eye. Draco looked positively petrified.

"I don't want to die, Harry..."

The brunette allowed the blonde to cling to him, hands fisted in his suit. Draco had been strong through everything else that had happened to him in his life. He was allowed to be vulnerable for a moment.

"You're not going to die. I won't let you."


	16. Chapter 16

_Alright, Draco's trial. This actually went quite smoothly, I think. I have quite an idea of how to end this fanfiction now. Next chapter will be some more glorious smut for you readers. Xx... Thank you all so much for making this experience so fun! _

**Warnings – slight Drarry (again, nothing romantic)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>More Than Meets the Eye<strong>_

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Written by Illumination_

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. Son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa, néeBlack. Pure-blood. 10", Hawthorn, Unicorn hair." Kingsley looked down at the blonde boy sitting in the solitary chair before the jury and the Minister himself. Blue-gray eyes gazed up at the Minister. "Is that correct?"

"Yes."

Kingsley looked through what was assumed to be paperwork upon his podium. "Now, tell me... We all know of your father's fate. You acknowledge he was a Death Eater, yes?"

Draco nodded, lowering his eyes. "For many years."

Kingsley nodded. "Your mother was not a follower of Voldemort, correct?" A few of the jury members winced when the name was spoken, but Kingsley ignored it.

Draco shook his head. "She will be testifying in your defense tonight; have I heard correctly?" Another nod. "Excellent. Now, Mr. Malfoy, you were in the presence of Voldemort more than once, were you not?" A third nod. The blonde's head was lowered, casting shadows over his face. "As I understand it, Voldemort assigned a task to you before your sixth year at Hogwarts. A mission to murder Albus Dumbledore. Is this correct?"

"Yes."

"But you did not follow through with this task."

"No."

Kingsley shook his head. "We won't get into those details... That is done with. Now," he shuffled his papers around. "You did, indeed, let fellow Death Eaters into Hogwarts the night of Dumbledore's death."

"Yes. Through a Vanishing Cabinet."

"Ah. And I take it you were mending it throughout the school year?" Draco nodded. "You did not attend your final year at Hogwarts?"

"No."

"And during the final battle that took place at the castle, did you fight against the students and staff?"

"No," Draco murmured, perking up a bit at the chance to defend himself. "I came to the castle with the Death Eaters and found Potter in the room of requirement. He had my wand... I wanted it back."

"I see. And what happened after that?"

"I... Potter saved Zabini and I from the room when Goyle set it on fire. Goyle... Slipped and fell. His death was an accident. After we escaped, I... I went back into the school and mingled with the other students. I didn't fight... I hid." He sighed; admitting this was obviously getting to him. "When it was all over and Voldemort showed up with Potter and we thought he was dead, I... Went to the other side when my mother called to me. When Potter jumped out of Hagrid's arms, we... Left. I didn't see the end of the battle. If Potter hadn't defeated him, we would've been murdered for abandonment."

All was silent for a moment. Just as Kingsley opened his mouth to speak, a petite woman in the back of the jury spoke up.

"I don't remember when it was okay to be a Death Eater just because you didn't murder anyone! There is only one question here. Lift up your sleeve, boy!"

No one moved for a long moment. Draco's eyes rose to Kingsley. The man's head inclined in the slightest nod. Dread settling in his stomach, the blonde unbuttoned the cuff of his sleeve and pushed the cloth up to his elbow.

The Dark Mark contrasted greatly with his alabaster skin. It did not move though; it hadn't wriggled upon his forearm since the very day Voldemort was killed. Still, it was menacing. A scar, forever reminding him of his mistake.

Whispers and murmurs rose up around the jury. Accusing stares. Kingsley tore his eyes away from the mark to look the boy in the eye. "... Very well. Bring in the defense's first witness."

* * *

><p>Narcissa was first, then Severus. The woman's testimony didn't last long; she explained that Draco was forced into his servitude. They had no choice; it was submit to Voldemort, or be killed. Narcissa admitted how worried she had been, and told them of her and her sister's journey to Spinner's End to make the Unbreakable Vow with Snape. She described how all the Death Eaters told her she should have been honored that the Dark Lord would trust her son with something so important. "I was nothing of the sort. I was terrified for him. He tried to act brave and deny Severus's help, but he, too, was afraid. He knew the consequences if he couldn't do it. He was forced to protect us."<p>

Once she was done, Kingsley sent for Severus. Harry sat in one of the rooms by himself. A single guard stood by the door. He went through everything they might ask in his head. What he would say. What he could add in Draco's defense. Wondering if they would even believe him.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the guard leaned into the room and motioned for Harry to follow him. He stood. For some reason, it felt like he was walking to his death. While following the guard, he passed Severus as another guard led him out of the room. Their eyes met. A small nod. Harry entered the room, feeling as though he had the strength. He was empowered.

* * *

><p>"Harry James Potter. I don't believe full introductions are in order." Kingsley's expression earned a small smile from Harry, and a few jury members chuckled. "My first order of business is to ask you... Why? We are quite aware that Mr. Malfoy and you had quite a dreadful relationship during your years at Hogwarts. Why would you testify in his defense?"<p>

"I wouldn't be doing it if he wasn't innocent," Harry retorted in a murmur. "All I've ever done was what was right. I'm sure everybody in the Ministry can agree to that."

"Indeed." Kingsley's expression was that of a slightly amused man. "Now, tell us of the happenings of the night of Albus Dumbledore's murder."

There was a small lump in Harry's throat; no matter how much he prepared for it because he knew it would come up, he still wasn't completely comfortable with talking about it.

"Well... Dumbledore and I had just returned from finding a Horcrux. We found out later that it was a fake, but, anyway... He was weak, from drinking a potion at the place we went to. We ended up in the Astronomy tower, and I wanted to get Madam Pomfrey. He said all he needed was Snape... I didn't know why then, but I started to leave... When he told me to get under the floorboards. He told me to be silent. Not to move or speak unless he said so." Harry hesitated.

"Go on, Harry," Kingsley murmured. Encouraged by the sentimental tone, the brunette nodded.

"Draco showed up first. Pointed his wand at Dumbledore. They were... Talking... Dumbledore was trying to convince him not to do it, when Bellatrix and a few other Death Eaters showed up. Draco had disarmed Dumbledore, but still had his wand pointed at him. Then... I heard something behind me. It was Snape... He told me to be quiet. I thought he was going to save Dumbledore, so I let him go. He stopped Draco."

Harry hesitated, unsure of how to continue through the next part. Did the Ministry know about Snape murdering Dumbledore?

"Snape admitted the truth, Harry. Continue on with your story."

Harry bit the inside of his cheek, remembering the little nod Severus had given him before he'd entered the hearing. "... Snape stepped in front of Draco. And Dumbledore said just one word: 'Please'. Then... Snape killed him with Avada Kedavra." Harry lowered his head. "I didn't know it at the time, but Snape had made the Unbreakable Vow, so he had to take over Draco's duty. And... Dumbledore knew of Draco's task. Snape had told him. Dumbledore had told Snape to kill him, in the event that Draco couldn't." Harry swallowed. "I mean, I guess it was still murder. But..."

"That's enough, Harry." Kingsley's voice was softer than before. "Has Draco ever murdered anyone?"

"Not that I know of. He was forced into becoming a Death Eater."

"What makes you say that?"

"He never wanted to be one. But when Voldemort gives you a task, you don't just refuse. Draco had to accept, to protect his family. And he might have thought he could do it, but he wasn't a killer. Not at heart. He wanted to protect his family, but..."

"The bottom line was, **he was a Death Eater**. You have no proof of what you speak of."

"Listen!" Harry glared at the rude woman who kept speaking up. "I still remember Draco and Dumbledore's exact words before the Death Eaters showed up. Dumbledore said,_ "I once knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. Let me help you." _And Draco said, _"I don't want your help! Don't you understand? I have to do this. I have to kill you. Or he's gonna kill me."_"

Everything was silent for a moment. Harry looked around at the jury members. Some looked quite sure of themselves. Others were whispering to fellow members seated beside them.

"Bring the Malfoys and Snape in, if you will."

At Kingsley's booming voice, the guards left, soon returning with the three called for. Harry met Severus's eyes, then Draco's. The boy's pale eyes held fear and anticipation.

"All in favor of placing Mr. Malfoy on probation for three full years until he is of age twenty-one."

Hands went up. Too many to count. A couple dozen, twenty maybe, before hands were lowered. Harry held his breath.

"All in favor of sentencing Mr. Malfoy to imprisonment in Azkaban, for an amount of years determined by the courts."

Dozens of hands. It was too close. Harry had no idea which would be chosen. It was only by a significant few. "Very well." The hands went down, and Kingsley hit his gavel firmly on the sounding block.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy shall be placed on probation for the length of three years. Limits will be placed on his wand use, and–..."

Harry barely heard the rest of the man's words. Elation filled his senses, and when he turned to look at Draco, he was greeted with blonde hair as arms came around him tightly. The embrace lasted only a few seconds. A soft "thank you" was whispered into his ear before he pulled back. Aqua eyes met blue-gray for a few long moments before the boy turned to his mother, embracing her as well.

"–if he so much as performs magic in front of one muggle, drastic measures will be taken. Not one foot out of line, Mr. Malfoy." Kingsley sat back in his seat, looking quite proud of himself. "Severus Snape. Please step forward." Harry froze, sidetracked from watching Draco and his mother rejoice. He turned around, watching Snape step forward to stand before the jury. Harry's stomach sunk.

"After discussion, the jury has decided that some punishment is deserved for your crimes as well. You, too, will be put on probation, for two years, and if, when that time is up, everything has gone smoothly, your limits will be removed."

Harry let out a shaky breath. He hadn't expected that, but at least it was nothing serious. Severus bowed, and then turned back to Harry. He approached him, eyes on Narcissa and Draco. Harry turned too. The couple, standing close together, met their eyes. Narcissa nodded in a simple thank you. It was more than words could express. Her son was safe, and that was all she had ever cared about.

"Come, Harry." Severus held out an arm. "Let's go home."


	17. Chapter 17

_Second to last chapter, and eighteen might just be an epilogue. I love you guys. This is my first story that's gotten over 100 reviews! My second most was like 70-something. You're all amazing._

**Warnings – M-rated Snarry content (delicious smut **_**omnomnom**_**)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>More Than Meets the Eye<strong>_

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Written by Illumination_

"Here, you should get out of those wet clothes..."

Harry allowed Severus to remove his dripping jacket. The late winter rain was heavy outside. Another thunderstorm was on the way. Severus must have been anticipating Harry's uneasiness this time, because he wrapped his arms around the smaller one, warming him with his cozy form. "I will be here this time. I won't leave." Harry closed his eyes, trying to allow the man's presence to fill his mind and distract him from the ominous crackle in the air created by the lightning storm's approach.

"Perhaps you should have a warm bath. It would help to calm you, and warm you up as well."

Harry turned around in the taller man's arms, eyes fluttering shut at the warm breath against his temple. "I'd rather have a shower... And aren't you cold too?"

"Are you suggesting I join you, Harry?"

The brunette smirked. "If you interpret it that way, then... I suppose I am."

Not five minutes later, Harry stood under the hot spray. Goosebumps were chased away by the water droplets that trickled down his body, nearly scalding his skin. From where Severus stood in the washroom, the smaller one's silhouette was visible through the thin shower curtain. Suppressing a shiver, he began to undress himself.

Harry jumped slightly when cool arms slid around his abdomen, wrapping him tightly in a comforting embrace. Thunder cracked above the house, and it was all the boy could do not to wince. How ironic, he mused, that his scar would be in the shape of lightning, and he would be so uneasy around thunderstorms. Perhaps it was fate.

There was much to help distract him, though. The man's body was pressed flush against his own, and he could feel every curve, every muscle. Suddenly, there was nothing but him and Snape. As the man's hands wandered along his body, yearning tightened in his lower stomach. Fingers traced the bone of his hip, and he shivered lightly. There was no denying it; it was uncontrollable. Purely instinct.

"Warming up, Harry?" The whisper was hot against his ear. He nodded, allowing himself to be turned around. Intoxicated, he gazed up at the man, longing reflecting in his eyes. Severus was lost for breath. That gaze was like an abrupt kick to the gut; startling, yet strangely inebriating. Dazed, he lowered his head to capture the boy's lips in a swift kiss. Fingers came up to tangle in raven locks, hastily pulling the taller man closer. It was spontaneous; sudden; impulsive. There was nothing either could have done to prevent it; however, neither would have wished to.

Teeth ensnared lips in soft nips, tongues danced, hands roamed over the plains of each other's bodies. Harry's mind became drunk with wanting. He couldn't pull the other man close enough; perhaps even residing within him wouldn't be enough. His nose was filled with the spicy, musky scent of the man's soap, which Harry identified as Snape's essence itself.

Nails bit into shoulders when the larger hand finally brushed his length. Unable to bear it anymore, Harry sank until his knees touched the porcelain shower floor. Meeting a chocolate gaze, the brunette parted lips to suckle on the man's sensitive head. Severus's breath caught in his throat as the younger one bobbed his head slowly; tantalizingly. He leaned back against the cold shower wall, mesmerized by those aquamarine eyes.

Lips and tongue teased him to no end, teeth occasionally nipping gently. The elder man's head spun, eyes slipping shut when he could no longer bear the pleasure and that piercing gaze combined. Although he had been quite positive the boy had never done this before, he doubted himself now. Where had such a talented tongue come from? If he hadn't been completed hardened before Harry's ministrations, he certainly was now. The brunette was sucking harder, threatening to push Severus over that brink of insanity. Just as he was about to push Harry's head away, he braced his hands on the larger man's hips and took his whole length into his mouth and throat.

Severus wasn't the largest man in existence, but he was certainly not lacking in size. He had never experienced a deep-throating like this before. His head slipping into the tight throat of the smaller one beneath him, and he realized why Harry had braced his hips, because they threated to thrust forward into that insanely tight heat. He was sure he could take no more, if he was going to preserve himself. Gently pushing the boy's head away, Snape shuddered as Harry gagged, then coughed.

"Come here," he murmured.

Helping the brunette up, Severus placed Harry's hands on his shoulders before grasping his thighs and lifting him up. Surprisingly, he wasn't all that heavy. Harry found himself a bit skeptical, wondering if the man could hold him like this for a period of time. He looked for signs of trembling or strain, but found none. Gazing into those deep brown orbs, Harry locked his ankles behind the small of Snape's back.

"I want you." Severus's voice was a deep rumble, barely audible over the spray of the shower. A droplet of water trickled down the raven-haired man's nose, and Harry's tongue darted out to lap it up.

"Then have me."

Obliging the younger, Severus shifted so his tip grazed Harry's entrance. Chocolate met light sky blue, the two opposite colours electrifying the air between them. The static surrounding them was no longer the cause of the passing storm. Hips pressed into hips. A head fell back against the porcelain wall, exposing his throat, and Severus leaned forward slightly to nibble at the visible skin.

A soft gasp of conjoined pain and pleasure escaped from parted lips once the man hilted within him. Discomfort was overlooked, and within seconds the boy was gripping the other man's hair, legs tightening around his waist as he wordlessly pleaded for more. A soft growl was emitted from the larger male, and he gripped the lean hips to lift the boy up, and then pull him back down. A whimper. Repeat. A moan. Repeat. Nails drug along shoulder blades.

"S-Severus..."

The soft uttered name was enough to spur the older man on. His other hand left the wall to grip the boy's hips, thrusting more roughly. Harry's shoulder blades began to feel sore from the repetitive banging against the wall. Breath became unsteady and shaky. Lips clashed in passionate – yet clumsy – kisses. Fervent moans disrupted the drumming of water on the shower walls and their bodies.

"Severus...!"

"Mnnmn... Harry..."

"D-Don't... Stop..."

His thrusts deepened, and Harry muffled his heated moans into the man's shoulder.

"Didn't... Plan on it..."

Had his mind not been so enveloped in sheer ecstasy, Harry might have laughed in spite of himself. With each thrust, Snape's tip reached deep inside him and brushed that bundle of nerves, electrifying Harry whole body and causing him to jerk and twitch and utter heated cries.

"That's it, Potter..." The brunette shuddered at the use of his surname; it reminded him of his days in Hogwarts. His immediate reaction was to respond by calling Snape professor, but he bit his tongue. As if he could speak coherently at the moment anyway. "Tell me what you want." A soft whimper escaped the boy's lips; he couldn't force his lips to form words. "Do you want it harder? Faster? You like this, don't you... You love when I'm within you..."

Harry shuddered violently. Severus would have been the _last_ person he'd expect to speak so wickedly. But the unanticipated words combined with the deep purr of his voice nearly sent Harry over the edge. Groaning into the broad shoulder, the boy gripped the skin, clinging to the man before him.

"S-So... Close..."

Snape's mouth was close to his temple. His hot whisper tickled the shell of Harry's ear.

"Don't disobey your professor. Cum for me, now, _Potter._"

That did it. Harry's voice reached scream decibels as he reached that peak, white spots dotting his vision. His body arched, toes curled, convulsing as his muscles went into a spasm around the man. In turn, the tightness combined with Harry's sounds was too overwhelming for Severus, and he, too, fell over the edge, spilling his seed into the younger male.

After a few moments of desperately attempting to catch their breath and return to reality, Harry felt Snape's muscles trembling under his weight. Uncurling his fist and gripping the man's shoulder lightly, he let his ankles come uncrossed. Severus understood and let Harry down to his feet, gently. Standing was indeed a bit painful, but Harry dealt with the ache for the short amount of time he would be on his feet. Severus bent to turn the spray off, and then helped Harry out of the shower. A large blue towel was wrapped around the boy's shoulders, and then he followed Severus out to his bedroom.

Harry knew from the aspects of his personality that Severus usually wouldn't allow them to lie in his bed while they were still nearly dripping wet, but he appeared exhausted from the day's happenings. He took Harry's hand gently and pulled him into bed. The brunette let his towel fall beside the bed and folded into the man's open arm appreciatively. He, too, was worn from the hearing and their escapade in the washroom. Allowing his eyes to slip shut, he listened to the rain tap on the window. The storm was nearly over. Severus pulled a blanket over their unclothed bodies, then turned his head to kiss Harry's temple.

"Sleep, Harry."


	18. Chapter 18

_Honestly, I can't say how happy I am with how this fic turned out. You guys made this amazing. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did! _

_Next on my list of things to do (besides Alan Rickman and Tom Felton) is write a Drarry. So if you're interested, look for it soon!_

_As a sidenote, yyhs has agreed to translate this story into Chinese. That translation can be found at (www . fanfiction . net/s/7314782/1/More_Than_Meets_the_Eye)._

**Warnings – fluffffff, shortness**

* * *

><p><strong><em>More Than Meets the Eye<em>**

**Chapter Eighteen – The Epilogue**

_Written by Illumination_

"Harry, time to wake up..."

The brunette stirred, shifting underneath the blanket. Fingers brushed hair from his forehead, possibly exposing his scar. His eyelids fluttered open, blurry vision settling on the dark-haired man above him. A small smile touched the man's lips.

"You'll be late."

Standing in front of the mirror, Harry took himself in. Too many emotions were playing on his face. Aquamarine eyes shone behind round frames. Dark brown hair was patted down the best it could be. A dark blue suit covered his body. Lifting his hands to his collar, he straightened his white tie.

He had done it. He'd made it through six years of Hogwarts. He'd hunted down all seven horcruxes. He'd succeeded in destroying them all. He'd lost quite a few friends on the way, but he had saved many lives, including his beloved best friends. He never backed down. He never gave up. Never lost control; never lowered his wand and yielded. He'd greeted death like an old friend. He'd killed Lord Voldemort. Despite all the times he'd been told he couldn't do it, all the disbeliefs, the enemies he'd made. He had done it.

Severus appeared behind him, placing his hands on the brunette's shoulders. "Ready to go?" A single nod and the couple disappeared from the bedroom, apparating behind the brick wall of a building. Severus's hands came down upon the younger one's shoulders again, turning him to face him.

"Harry. Don't try to be perfect. Don't try to be someone else." The dark-haired man smiled down at his companion. "They don't deserve you if they can't accept you as you are."

"You did," the brunette murmured, a small smile forming on his lips. The taller male nodded.

"That I did." Brushing a stray strand of hair from the boy's forehead, he revealed his scar. "And don't hide this." His voice was merely a whisper. "It's part of who you are. Not _all _of you. Just one small part. Because you're so much more than that."

Harry wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck in a hug. Snape embraced him in return, squeezing him tight. "Tonight, we will visit Hogwarts. I know you'd want to. We can find some flowers. And we can pay a visit to the Burrow, to see their graves directly."

Harry nodded. "Now go." Lips curving into another smile, Harry turned to walk across the street, hands stuffed into his jacket.

"Harry!"

He turned back, excitement, anxiety and determination all wrapped up into one gaze. Severus held back a tear. How far had Harry come, from the little eleven-year-old boy who barely knew what magic was...

"I love you."

A grin formed on the brunette's face.

"Love you too, Severus."

One last glance spared, and he turned to hurry up the bustling sidewalk to the stairs. Turning left, Harry slipped into the red phonebooth located beside the building. Shutting the door, he smiled as he dialed the numbers.

Six.

Two.

Four.

Four.

Two.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business." The cool female voice was all too familiar.

Harry gripped the phone's handle tight, his breath beginning to fog up the glass windows.

"Harry James Potter, arriving to attend his first day as an Auror."


End file.
